To Save The Sky
by Faliara
Summary: Tsuna's family neglects him. His twin abuses him, both verbally and physically away from public's eye. The public itself avoids Tsuna. He would've fallen into depression, had Byakuran and Yuni not decide it would be a fun idea to kick down the Sawada's front door and freeload. ... Wait, what? AU, OOC, Un-Beta'd -Usual readers, I'm having a very hard time with Chapter 8 in general-
1. Freeloaders

**This is just a random plot bunny that won't leave me alone. To satisfy myself, I'll just write some plot drabble that will most likely never be used. Yeah, this will most likely suck. No flames please~**

**Summary: Tsuna's family neglects him. His twin abuses him, both verbally and physically away from public's eye. The public itself avoids Tsuna. He would've fallen into depression, had Byakuran and Yuni not decide it would be a fun idea to kick down the Sawada's front door and freeload. ... Wait, what?**

**Warning: AU, OOC (both intentional and unintentional), some people's ages may be tweaked, un-Beta'd**

**Pairings: None. Zilch. Zero. THIS WILL REMAIN EMPTY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**Inspired by Triple Layered Sky and Achromatic Sky**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**We're Going To Freeload In Your House From Now On, So Deal With It!**_

* * *

Tsuna was useless.

That's what everyone said.

He was failing in every single lesson, had next to no physical abilities and he trips on his own feet. In gym classes, whichever team Tsuna is in, that team will surely lose.

They all called him Dame-Tsuna. No one wanted to befriend him. No one wanted to get to know him. All the teachers belittle him and staff always ignore him. No one ever approached him uness it was to bully him and such, preferring to go to his _better, _more _talented_ brother.

At home, his father wasn't there. His mother barely ever noticed him, only saw him when she needed someone to watch over the house or buy the groceries.

And his twin? Whenever he can, he spits out about a dozen insults at Tsuna until someone comes along. Then he starts acting like an angel.

When his twin feels like it, he actually beats Tsuna down to the ground. Tsuna doesn't retaliate, doesn't speak against it, because he _deserves _it, for being such a no-good brother.

"Why must I have such a no-good person for a twin?!"

"I can't believe such a useless person could exist!"

"Why couldn't you be more like your brother?"

'I'm not my brother,' he wanted to say. But it was pointless. No one wanted to hear Dame-Tsuna. Nothing he said would have any effect.

They wouldn't get it, anyway.

His brother, Ienari, didn't really look much like him at all. While they both have the same hair color, Tsuna had wide caramel brown eyes that resembled his mother's and fluffy, untameable hair from birth. Ienari resembled his father more. He had narrowed blue eyes and the same hairstyle, and had a muscular build. For some reason, these added to the fact that girls always fell head over heels for him.

Tsuna often contemplated on killing himself.

Jump off the school roof, or maybe plunge a knife into his heart. He had often thought of doing these.

But in the end, he couldn't take that one step.

In the end, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to plunge the knife into his heart, no matter how much he tries.

So he kept living.

But it was hard, with all the taunting glares and hurtful words.

These invisible monochrome shackles that no one but him can see, will he be free of them one day? He doesn't know. He just doesn't.

* * *

He once had a strange dream.

He only saw it once, but even now he still remembers it, still remembers the sunset orange eyes that looked at him straight in the eye, something no one had done before.

That man in his dreams, Yasu-san, had said that he could only be with him for that instant and would not be able to see him for a long time. Tsuna didn't understand it much, but that warm feeling he had learned to trust told him to pay attention.

That man told him to keep on living, to not try and throw away his life.

Tsuna was surprised at this, but he kept listening.

He said not to throw his life away, because one day, he'll meet two orange skies and his guiding sun, whatever that is. He doesn't understand, but Yasu-san told him to keep those words to heart, and he did, he did because something told him that those words would be very important in the future.

When he wakes up, he's left wondering about it, those sunset orange eyes and words still in his head.

* * *

"Yuni-chan."

Yuni turned around to see the teenager who has been taking care of him for the past few years, Byakuran.

"Byaku-nii!"

Then she stopped all movement.

That look on his face does not fit him.

"B-Byaku-nii?"

"We're going to see someone," he said, ignoring Yuni's call.

Yuni tilted her head.

"Who is it?" she questioned.

"It's someone that I know very well," Byakuran answered, a wistful smile on his face. "Yet someone that I have not met yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuni practically had question marks over her head.

"I'll explain another day," the teenager said ambiguously. "But for now, we're going to be freeloading someone's house in Japan."

* * *

When 10-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up that morning, he immediately knew that _something was_ _going to happen _that day.

What it was, he didn't know. But he had a feeling it was going to be the start of something very good and _very _chaotic.

He didn't really know why would those two words be used in the same sentence, but he wasn't going to judge on it straight away. Who knows what would happen.

He had woken up much earlier than his mother or Ienari, as usual. Well, it wouldn't really make much of a difference if he woke up at the same time as them, except for Nari's hateful glares.

He didn't know how to cook by himself, but he knew how to toast bread and spread the butter and such at the very least. It wouldn't really matter whether if he had a bento or not; it would have been stolen by bullies if he had one anyway.

As he left for school, he took one last look at the house. He sighed; no one ever noticed if he went, huh?

* * *

"Byaku-nii, when will we arrive?" asked Yuni, a few minutes after she woke up from her nap.

"Hm..." Byakuran pressed a button on the remote, the movie showing on the screen replaced with a map. "I'm guessing... In a few hours."

Yuni nodded, grabbing the story book she was reading before she dozed off and continued from where she had last been reading.

"Byaku-nii," Yuni had said suddenly a few seconds later. "Who're we going to meet in Japan?"

Byakuran smiled down at Yuni. "I already told you who, Yuni."

"But what you said doesn't really explain anything!"

Byakuran ran his hand through Yuni's hair. "Hm... Well... I guess you could also say that...

He's also someone very special."

He purposefully ignored Yuni's indignant cries of "that's not enough!" and looked out of the window, at the sky he was certain a brunet would be gazing at as well.

_Tsunayoshi-kun... We'll be there soon, ne?_

* * *

Tsuna opened the door, not really bothering to greet his mother. She never really greets him back, or even notices if he's coming in, he mused.

The feeling that something's about to happen is still there, and the feeling grows stronger as time went by. He knew that he's not supposed to stop it from happening, so he let it be.

Tsuna closed the door behind him. He proceeded to walk towards the stairs, sparing a glance at his mother who _again, _doesn't notice him. He gave a sigh of resignation and continued to walk towards the stairs.

He really isn't sure what to expect when the door is suddenly kicked down by a teenage albino wearing a fez.

"Oh my!" his mother exclaimed. "What in the world-"

"Byaku-nii, was it really necessary to kick down the door?"

Tsuna then noticed the girl that looks a few years younger than him with short dark green hair (green?).

"Hm..." The boy made a thinking stance and stroked his chin.

Then he smiled, raised his hands and exclaimed, rather cheerfully, "Nope!"

The girl stared.

"What? I just wanted a dramatic entrance!" the albino squawked indignantly.

"Um, excuse me," Nana asked. "Who may you be?"

The albino's purple eyes had some sort of glint in it, unsettling Tsuna.

_Fake, _thought Tsuna. _His smile turned fake the moment he set his eyes on Kaa-san._

He didn't really understand why, though.

"Ah, I apologize for kicking down your door," said the albino, bowing.

_Liar, _thought Tsuna. But he didn't voice it out, settling on letting things play out.

"Oh! It's okay!" said his mother reassuringly. Of course. His mother would forgive anyone, whether they kicked down the door on purpose or not.

"I'm Byakuran Gesso, and this is Yuni Giglio Nero. Or Gesso Byakuran and Giglio Nero Yuni, as you'd say it around here," the albino introduced. There was no hint of an accent in this Byakuran's voice. But according to what Byakuran said, he's most likely a foreigner. What the hell?

"Nice to meet you!" greeted Yuni, as if her companion kicking down some random stranger's door wasn't weird at all. This girl has a little bit of accent in her voice, indicating that she's a foreigner, so at least that was sealed. Though it was next to zero. It confused Tsuna.

"I'm Nana, Sawada Nanako. You can call me Kaa-san, though!" his mother replied. "How about you come in and have some tea?"

"Why, thank you very much," said Byakuran, his purple eyes glinting in a strange way that made Tsuna shiver. "That's very kind of you."

There was something about the way he phrased that, Tsuna mused. But he couldn't tell what it meant. He shook his head of those thoughts, nodded at the guests/intruders and planned to walk up the stairs when a commanding voice said "Stop."

He halted and turned around. Light purple eyes stared into caramel brown. Tsuna had to hold back a gasp; only that blonde man had done so before, and that was in his dreams.

"How about you join us?" Byakuran suggested.

Tsuna shook his head. As much as he wanted to, he was No-Good Tsuna. If those two found out about his reputation, they'd turn him away.

"Why not?" asked Yuni, with wide, pleasing eyes. "Come on, join us!"

"The more the merrier, right?" said Byakuran, grabbing Tsuna by the arm and pulling him along.

Tsuna sighed. It looks like he has no choice but to join them.

Oh well. It couldn't be too bad, right?

* * *

"Thank you for the meal," Byakuran and Yuni chanted in unison as they finish their meals.

Byakuran, strangely enough, understood everything Tsuna wanted to say, despite him not talking. And Yuni was a rather bright girl, talking to Tsuna of random subjects like what she likes, what she doesn't like, of what she and Byakuran did where they cane from.

Apparently, they came from Italy, and Byakuran was 13 while Yuni was 6. And they travelled to Japan of their own accord. Which was strange, because what would a teenager and a little girl be doing going from Italy to Japan? And Byakuran was smiling creepily the entire time. But even though it was creepy, at the same time it was enticing, which makes Tsuna wonder if he's gone mad.

Tsuna wasn't ignored at all during the entire meal, unlike what he was used to.

It was oddly... Nice.

"It was delicious, Maman!" Yuni praised.

"I'm glad you liked it," said his mother, picking up the dishes, even Tsuna's. which is surprising, because usually Tsuna's mother would forget to pick his plates up. must've been because their guests outright _refused _to let Tsuna's presence go unnoticed.

"Hm..." Byakuran suddenly made a thinking face.

"Is there something bothering you, Gesso-kun?" asked Tsuna's mother.

"Well, we don't really have a place to stay around here..."

"But thought we were going to freelo- Mmmph!" Byakuran had a hand on Yuni's mouth, not letting her finish her sentence.

Tsuna twitched._ That last word suspiciously sounded like 'freeload'..._

"Oh, you don't have a place to stay?" his mother exclaimed. "You can stay here, if you want!"

Tsuna nearly choked on his own spit. If Ienari found out about this...

"Why, thank you very much," said Byakuran, smiling as brightly as the sun.

_Operation 'Infiltrate The Sawadas' complete, _the albino thought in his head.

"I'll go prepare the guest rooms after I wash the dishes," said Tsunayoshi-kun's mother.

"No, it's fine," the albino reassured. "In fact, I'm sure Tsunayoshi-kun wouldn't mind if we stayed in his room instead... Right, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna looked at Byakuran dubiously, but he nodded anyway. Judging by his previous interactions, Byakuran would continuously pester him to agree if he shook his head.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Ienari, shouting "I'm home!"

Ienari noticed Byakuran and Yuni sitting at the dining table.

"... Kaa-san, who're these two?!" the blonde demanded.

"Ara, Nari-kun, you're back!" said his mother. "These two are Byakuran-kun and Yuni-chan. They're going to stay with us for a while!"

"Eh?!" Ienari exclaimed. "Mom, we already have Dame-Tsuna filling up space! We don't need any more!"

Tsuna sunk in his seat.

"Oh, we won't be that much of a bother," Byakuran piped up. "Would we, Yuni-chan?"

"Don't think so!" Yuni agreed.

"But!-"

"Your mother said that we can stay, so we will," Byakuran swiftly (and rudely) interrupted. "We're going to freeload in your house from now on, so deal with it!"

* * *

_"It looks like the two skies have arrived. Although, the guiding sun won't appear for a few years."_

_"That is true... Hey, was doing that really necessary?"_

_"Yes. He would have eventually fallen into depression and be driven to kill himself had I not done that."_

_"Alright, whatever you say. But how come you only went into his dream?"_

_"I honestly would've stayed with Tsuna myself. However, I cannot stay away from here for too long. You know that yourself."_

_"True..."_

_"But seriously... **When I see that pathetic excuse of a father, I'm going to-**"_

_"WOAH! Calm down."_

_"Sorry."_

_"I could see the steam coming out of your ears!"_

_"Hey! That's not funny!"_

_"I'm not kidding!"_

_"**G...**"_

_"... Yeah, yeah, Giotto."_

* * *

**... You know, this is likely the most legit story I've ever written. Yeah, it SUCKS, I realized. But it's true. Which is sad. *cries in emo corner***

**I'm not sure if I'll actually continue this. I mean- despite me not actually planning to continue this, I already have a legit plot in my head. I dunno, I might agree to keep writing it out of guilt, I might keep writing it out of my free will, I just don't know. Should I continue it? Should I not? Please be warned that I may not continue it regardless of what methods of persuasion you try. But I may continue it too. Who knows~**

**I didn't know what's Byakuran's actual age, and to write this I needed to tweak Yuni's age too. So, ages;**

**Byakuran- 13**

**Tsuna- 10**

**Yuni- 6**

**You know, when I had written this, I originally planned to make Ienari ignore Tsuna a lot, not bully him. But then I realized- if I did it like this, there's actually a lot of scenes that can be done. Making Ienari like this is actually something I can get a kick out of. Yea~**

**Chiseki: ... You actually wrote something legit for once?!**

**Shut it!**

**Chiseki: But seriously, you're usually one for reading! I'm surprised! Will me and others be included too? We're barely ever in the field anymore?**

**Sorry, Chi, not likely.**

**Chiseki: Aww, c'mon...**

**I might, though, if I have to...**

**Chiseki: YESS!**

***sighs* Anyway, I may continue, I may not. But if I do, be on the lookout!**


	2. Mattresses and Bedtimes

**OH YOU LITTLE- 5 reviews, 3 favourites and 9 follows in the span of two hours is not what I expected when I posted this. Yeah, I'm already considering continuing this in two hours. Because- I just checked the stats and favourites and follows have already increased. Wow, I completely SUCK at writing and yet it apparently seems as though when I write something completely on a whim only ****_then _****it actually looks good. Though I'm going to have a hard time writing what follows...**

**Summary: Tsuna's family neglects him. His twin abuses him, both verbally and physically away from public's eye. The public itself avoids Tsuna. He would've fallen into depression, had Byakuran and Yuni not decide it would be a fun idea to kick down the Sawada's front door and freeload. ... Wait, what?**

**Warning: AU, OOC (both intentional and unintentional), some people's ages may be tweaked, un-Beta'd**

**Pairings: None. Zilch. Zero. THIS WILL REMAIN EMPTY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**Inspired by Triple Layered Sky and Achromatic Sky**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Mattresses and Bedtimes**_

* * *

Tsuna gave nervous glances towards Byakuran and Ienari.

Ienari was definitely pissed, no doubt. But surprisingly, he simply clicked his tongue and walked away in defeat.

Tsuna had never seen his brother do that before.

"Well then," said Byakuran. "Shall we go to your room, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna quickly nodded.

"Yay!" Yuni jumped up from her chair. "Let's go see Tsuna-nii's room!"

Tsuna smiled at Yuni as he and Byakuran also stood up.

* * *

Tsunayoshi-kun opened the door to his room and let Byakuran and Yuni-chan in.

"So this is your room, huh?" said Byakuran as he looked around.

Tsunayoshi-kun's room was surprisingly clean. White curtains and light orange walls. The bed at the end of the room had white pillows along with darker orange blankets. A desk with school books neatly stored away was to the left of the room. There was a brown closet to Byakuran and Yuni's right.

What disturbed Byakuran was that there was nothing else.

No story books, no toys, nothing. The only other thing was a sketchbook lying on the desk. But nothing else. Nothing else indicating that Tsuna was acknowledged.

Just what he feared...

"Byaku-nii?" Yuni pulled on Byakuran's shirt. "Anything wrong?"

Byakuran noticed Yuni-chan looking at him worriedly. "Ie. Nothing's wrong."

_There's differently something wrong around here,_ Byakuran thought grimly.

He realized that Tsunayoshi-kun was writing something on a notebook. Then he stopped and showed Byakuran what he had written.

**I'll go get the mattresses, **was written. **You or Yuni could sleep on the bed.**

Byakuran twitched. Another thing that bothered him. Tsuna didn't speak at all. Byakuran could understand Tsuna's current form of communication, but it truly bothered him that Tsuna uses body language instead of words.

"Alright," said Byakuran. "But you're our host, so you should sleep on the bed."

Tsuna shook his head and wrote something else.

**No, I insist. You or Yuni can sleep on the bed.**

"Fine," said Byakuran, sighing. "Then Yuni'll sleep on the bed. She's a growing girl."

Tsuna nodded and went to get the mattresses.

"Byaku-nii, where's Tsuna-nii going?" asked Yuni.

"He's going to grab some mattresses, Yuni. There's only one bed," Byakuran answered as he sat on a chair.

"Mm." Yuni sat on Byakuran's lap.

Byakuran ran his hand through Yuni's hair. He still remembered that time when Yuni went into his custody...

* * *

_"Byakuran-kun," Aria-san called out._

_"Hm?" Twelve-year-old Byakuran turned around to face the Giglio Nero boss._

_Two years ago, Byakuran had approached this woman, and became close with her. She was very kind to him, and they grew close quickly. Byakuran was not ashamed to admit that Aria was more of a mother to him than his own- as if his birth mother ever really cared about him anyway._

_"Could I ask you a favor?" she asked._

_"Of course, K- Aria-san." Nearly called her Kaa-san again. Wow. He's been repeating this for the past month ever since he realized that she was like a mother to him._

_"You see," Aria started. "You know that the Giglio Nero are currently at war with the Barbari Famiglia, right?"_

_Byakuran nodded. Around a week and a half ago, the Barbari Famiglia decided to wage war against the Giglio Nero._

_"I'm worried that Yuni-chan might die in this war," Aria continued. Byakuran's eyes widened. Yuni... Dying?_

_Aria noticed Byakuran's reaction. Aria slightly smiled despite the situation. Byakuran and Yuni had grown close these two years, as close as siblings._

_"So, Byakuran." Aria put a hand on Byakuran's shoulder. "Could you take care of Yuni?"_

_"Eh?" Byakuran's eyes widened even more._

_"You've been living by yourself for a while after your father permitted it," said Aria. "I'd like you to make sure Yuni stays safe."_

_Byakuran's eyes closed. Then opened again._

_"All right," Byakuran agreed. "I'll keep Yuni-chan safe, Aria-san."_

* * *

The war with the Barbari famiglia is still waging on. Byakuran has a feeling it will end soon. He knows it. Giglio Nero is not to be taken lightly no matter what.

The door opened, and Byakuran's head snapped up. Tsunayoshi-kun smiled as he dragged the mattress in with a lot of difficulty.

"Here, I'll help," Byakuran offered, putting Yuni-chan down for a little while to help Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna shook his head.

Byakuran moved Tsuna aside and brought the mattress in himself anyway. He gave a cheeky grin to Tsuna as he set the mattress down.

Tsuna sighed in an exasperated manner.

"C'mon, let's get the blankets and pillows now." Byakuran pushed Tsuna as they walked out the door.

"Can I help too?" asked Yuni, following them.

"Sure!"

"Yay!"

Tsuna sighed again, but a little smile could be seen on his lips. Byakuran grinned triumphantly.

* * *

Tsuna and Byakuran were sleeping soundly on the mattress when they were suddenly woken up.

"Hm?" Byakuran looked up to see Yuni.

"What is it, Yuni-chan?" he asked groggily as he and Tsuna sat up.

"I had a nightmare," she said in a scared voice.

"What was it about?" asked Byakuran.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san... Giglio Nero... They were all..." Yuni started sniffling.

Tsuna wrapped an arm around Yuni and hugged her, stroking her hair.

He didn't really know what he was doing. But he knew that Yuni needed some form of comfort, and this was the only way Tsuna could think of.

He felt his shirt getting wet, but he ignored that.

"Shh..." said Byakuran. "Don't cry, Yuni. It's just a nightmare. They're not dead yet. They're not dead..."

Tsuna didn't know what Byakuran was talking about, but he knew that Yuni wanted to hear those words as the sobs softened.

Yuni sniffled and smiled, and snuggled in between them. Soon enough, she was fast asleep.

Tsuna stared at Yuni.

Byakuran sighed, a smile on his lips. "Oh well. G'night, Tsunayoshi-kun," he muttered as he snuggled near to Yuni as well and went to sleep.

Tsuna stared at the two of them, then resigned himself to the fact that he was too tired to move to the bed and fell asleep beside those two as well.

That was the first of many times that Tsuna, Byakuran and Yuni went to sleep together.

* * *

**I made and finished two chapters on the SAME DAY. WOW. WHAT IS THIS.**

**Thanks to Urara S. H, LaLunaLight, AshenDamnation, Moony the Mature One, SnowyLife12, and Guest (Reviewer 1) for reviewing! (I was going to add who favourited and followed to this list, too, but I found that I can't keep track of them all. I wasn't planning on continuing it, but then I find that there is now currently 14 favourites, 6 reviews and 5 favourites. What. What happened to my writing skills to induce that type of reaction, I thought I sucked at writing!)**

**I was planning to write a scene where Byakuran helps on homework, too, but I found that I should just leave this chapter to mattresses and bedtimes.**

**Please, tell me your opinions on this chapter!**


	3. Namimori, Stuffed Animals and Footballs

**I just woke up to see the stats and find myself saying 'I've created a monster'.**

**Is what I wrote really that good?! O_o**

**... Well apparently yes. According to your standards. *grins***

**Chiseki: ... This story is actually legit...**

**I noticed.**

**Chiseki: You weren't even really planning on continuing it, and one day already received so much...**

**Yeah...**

**Chiseki: When will I be in it?**

**Patience, Watson.**

**Chiseki: Watson?**

**Watson.**

**Zoe: ... I see where this is going. GET ON WITH IT. *raises fist***

**WAH. OKAY, OKAY, NOW DON'T PUNCH ME.**

**Summary: Tsuna's family neglects him. His twin abuses him, both verbally and physically away from public's eye. The public itself avoids Tsuna. He would've fallen into depression, had Byakuran and Yuni not decide it would be a fun idea to kick down the Sawada's front door and freeload. ... Wait, what?**

**Warning: AU, OOC (both intentional and unintentional), some people's ages may be tweaked, un-Beta'd**

**Pairings: None. Zilch. Zero. THIS WILL REMAIN EMPTY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**Inspired by Triple Layered Sky and Achromatic Sky**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Watch Out For The Soccer Ball!**_

* * *

When Tsuna woke up that morning, he had thought the events of the day before were just a dream.

Only to find a teenage albino and a little girl sleeping beside him.

Tsuna sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Well... It isn't a dream, apparently._

The brunet sighed, but a little smile was apparent on his lips.

The albino groaned, making Tsuna jump a little, and opened his eyes.

"Ara, ara. Tsunayoshi-kun," the albino greeted, sitting up and stretching. "Good morning."

Tsuna nodded in advance.

Byakuran frowned. "Tsunayoshi-kun, why don't you speak?"

Tsuna simply shook his head. Byakuran sighed and petted Tsuna's hair.

"..." Byakuran started to play with the untameable brown locks. The owner of said locks raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair's very fluffy, you know that?" the albino stated as he continued playing with Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

A yawn was heard.

Tsuna and Byakuran looked down to see the little girl in between them rubbing her eyes. "Byaku-nii, Tsuna-nii, what are you two doing?"

"Yuni-chan, touch Tsunayoshi-kun's hair!" Byakuran exclaimed, grabbing Yuni's hand and putting it on top of Tsuna's head.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three...

"So... FLUFFY!" Yuni sat in a more proper position and played with Tsuna's hair. Then she started glomping him from behind while rubbing her cheek with the brown locks.

Tsuna sweatdropped even more.

"YAY! TRIPLE HUG!" Byakuran glomped both Yuni and Tsuna from behind as well.

Tsuna facepalmed.

They remained in that position for quite a while before Byakurana and Yuni realized that Tsuna was starting to suffocate.

"G-Gomenasai, Tsuna-nii. Are you okay?" Yuni asked as they got off Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded, breathing greedily for air.

"Hm... Today's Sunday, right?"

Tsuna nodded.

"There's no school for Japanese today, right?"

Tsuna nodded. He wasn't sure where this was going...

"Hm..." Byakuran stroked his chin.

Tsuna stared at Byakuran. He was planning something. Definitely. That look in his eyes said it all. It was _evil, _he decided. **_Evil._**

* * *

"So what are you all planning to do today?" asked Maman as she served breakfast.

"Oh, just going around town," Byaku-nii stated, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. "Mm..."

"Anything specific you'd like to see?"

"I dunno. Maybe the shops, the park, maybe a toy store?"

Yuni's eyes lit up. _Toy store!_

"Well, that sounds nice!" Maman clapped her hands. "But how will you navigate around Namimori? This is your first time here, right?"

"Hm..." Byaku-nii looked at Tsuna-nii with that look that meant he was planning something. "I'm sure Tsunayoshi-kun wouldn't mind if he brought us around town, ne?"

Tsuna-nii looked at Byaku-nii incredulously.

"Ara, would you mind, Tsu-kun?" asked Maman. Tsuna-nii shook his head.

"Wai! Let's go see the toy store!" Yuni was jumping in her seat excitedly.

"Finish your breakfast first, Yuni," Byaku-nii chided.

"Hai..." Yuni said dejectedly, eating her breakfast at a fast pace.

"Don't eat so fast, Yuni-chan," Maman chided. "You could choke!"

"Gomenasai!" And Yuni ate more slowly.

"Speaking of which, where is that brother of Tsunayoshi-kun's?" asked Byakuran. "I believe we weren't properly introduced."

"Ara, that would be Sawada Ienari," said Maman. "Nari-kun always sleeps in on Sundays. Demo ne, he's very athletic, and the captain of the football team. Ah, I wish Tsu-kun wasn't so no-good and could be more like Na-kun!"

Yuni stared at Maman incredulously.

Tsuna-nii sunk in his seat.

Byaku-nii narrowed his eyes.

"But Tsuna-nii is Tsuna-nii!" Yuni whined. "Tsuna-nii is kind, and his hair is so fluffy, and-"

"Yuni-chan's right," said Byakuran, cutting her off. "Tsunayoshi-kun's fine just as he is."

Tsuna-nii blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Is that so?" 'Maman' smiled. "Then that's fine, though it would be easier if I had two of Na-kun instead."

Byaku-nii put his hand on his face, though one eye was visible, and Yuni could see that Byaku-nii wasn't happy at what 'Maman' was saying.

Yuni couldn't blame Byaku-nii, as she didn't like what 'Maman' was saying either. Tsuna-nii's face was shadowed by his hair.

"Well, I've finished eating," Byaku-nii said abruptly a few seconds later. It was true. He had finished eating a little before 'Maman' had said what she did.

Tsuna-nii nodded. He had finished eating just as Byaku-nii had announced that too.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Yuni said softly. She had lost her appetite.

"But you'll get hungry eventually if you don't eat, Yuni-chan," said 'Maman'.

Yuni shook her head. "Gomen, but no thank you."

'Maman' sighed. "Well, if you insist..."

Byakuran picked up the fez he had forgotten about the day before and wore it on his head. No one commented on it as they left the dining room, ignoring Ienari as they pass him.

Worst. Breakfast. Ever.

* * *

The atmosphere was dark in contrast to this morning.

Tsuna decided to choose this time to inspect what they were all wearing.

They had all chosen to wear casual clothing.

Byakuran was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue jacket and darker blue jeans with a purple choker and grey shoes, complete with a fez.

Yuni wore a simple light green sundress, with blue sandals and some white hairclips.

Tsuna wore an orange hoodie with stripes of different shades of orange, as well as brown trousers and white shoes.

Not that it was doing anything to help with the atmosphere.

"So where are we going first, tour guide-san?" Byakuran said with a smile in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

Tsuna made a thinking face and took out his notebook.

**How about we go see the toy store first? Yuni looked excited when you mentioned it.**

When he was younger, Ienari would always demand that they go to the toy store, and Tsuna always had to follow to carry his toys. He never got a toy for himself, though. Strange? He thinks not.

"Good idea!" Byakuran smiled. "Yuni, let's go to the toy store, ne?"

Yuni's face lightened up. "Hai!"

* * *

"Wah!" Yuni exclaimed. "So many!"

"I know, I know," said Byakuran. "Now, you can go look for a toy to buy, but don't break anything!"

"Alright!" And Yuni ran off.

Byakuran smiled as the cries of 'Kawai!~' were heard.

**She's really enthusiastic about this, huh?**

Byakuran had to admit he was a little surprised when Tsunayoshi showed the text.

"Ah." Byakuran nodded. "She really likes stuffed animals."

Tsunayoshi nodded and wrote something else.

**What's it like for you whenever you buy her something?**

"Well..." Byakuran looked for the right words. "Well, sometimes it can get exasperating to spend my money on gifts, but the smile that appears on Yuni-chan's face and the constant 'thank you's that come out of her mouth makes burning a hole in my wallet completely worth it."

Tsunayoshi nodded and contemplated on this fact.

_... Is that so?_

Tsuna never really had that type of chance before. Even when he spends his own money on Ienari's toys, Ienari simply snatched them and ran off, never thanking him. Tsuna never got the chance to get such a feeling.

"Byaku-nii! Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna and Byakuran's heads snapped up to see Yuni running towards them with three teddy bears.

"I can't choose between these three!"

The smallest teddy bear was light green, with a light orange ribbon tied around its neck. The biggest teddy bear was white, with a dark orange ribbon tied around its neck. The teddy bear in between them was actually orange, with a yellow ribbon.

The teddy bears eerily reminded Tsuna of himself and his two companions.

"How about we buy all three?" Byakuran suggested. "Then we don't have to choose."

"Really?" Yuni's eyes lit up.

_Are they planning to burn a hole in my already-thin wallet? _Tsuna twitched.

"Yes, really," said Byakuran. "You won't mind, would you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna jolted and shook his head.

"Alright! Then let's go pay now!"

Tsuna sighed as he took out his wallet and payed for the teddy bears.

"Wai!" Yuni cheered. "Arigatou, Tsuna-nii!"

The smile on Yuni's lips made Tsuna smile as well.

_Hm... Maybe losing half my money was worth it after all..._

* * *

"I'm hungry," Byakuran concluded after a few hours of walking around Namimori.

Tsuna looked around and pointed at a nearby restaurant.

"Then let's go!" said Byakuran as he started to walk towards the restaurant.

Tsuna whipped out his notebook.

**I don't think I have enough money...**

"Oh, it's alright," Byakuran replied. "I can pay for lunch."

**Are you sure?**

"You're already down to less than a quarter of what you had because of us, right?" said Byakuran. "Don't worry, I'll pay. My treat."

Tsuna reluctantly nodded.

"Alright! Now let's go!" Byakuran grabbed Tsuna and Yuni by the arm and dragged them towards the restaurant.

The food was shockinglybexpensive, but what was even more shocking was that Byakuran was able to pay for all of it.

* * *

"Byaku-nii! Tsuna-nii! Let's go play on the swings!" said Yuni, running off towards the swings.

Byakuran chucked as he and Tsunayoshi walked towards Yuni.

Tsunayoshi sat on the swing next to Yuni and started to swing by himself.

"Want me to push you too?" Byakuran asked the brunet. The brunet stopped, and looked as if he were thinking about it.

"I can push both of you. C'mon!" Before Tsunayoshi could stop him, Byakuran had already pushed both him and Yuni.

"Yay!" Yuni was laughing. "Faster! Faster!"

Byakuran did as told, laughing as well.

At first, Tsunayoshi was scared for going so fast. But a few moments later, surprisingly, he started laughing as well.

Byakuran smiled. _Tsunayoshi-kun's laughing!_

Tsuna's voice sounded hoarse, as if it hasn't been used in a while. But at the same time it sounded melodic. Inviting.

It's a shame he doesn't use his voice much...

"Ne, ne, can we play on the see-saw now?" Yuni asked after a few minutes of continuous laughs and giggles.

"Sure!" Byakuran stopped pushing them. Tsuna and Yuni got off the swings and started walking towards the see-saws.

Byakuran's eyes widened.

"Tsuna, watch out for the soccer ball!"

Tsuna turned around- just in time for a soccer ball to hit him right in the face.

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, are you alright?"

Byakuran ran towards Tsuna. The pain throbbed, but years of being bullied kept Tsuna from crying.

The three could hear laughter.

Byakuran turned around to see a group of boys laughing loudly and grinning. There was no doubt they were the ones who aimed the football at Tsuna.

Byakuran stood up and approached them.

"Byaku-nii?"

Byakuran turned around and looked at Yuni.

"Wait there, Yuni-chan."

Byakuran continued walking towards the boys.

"Hey."

The leader of the boys- Mochida, the boy who challenged Tsunayoshi in another world, Byakuran noted -looked at Byakuran. "Yes?"

"Were you the ones who kicked that ball at Tsunayoshi?"

"Yeah," Mochida stated, as if it was a good thing. "So what?"

"That wasn't nice, you know."

The boys had stopped laughing. Mochida glared at Byakuran. "It's _Dame-Tsuna. _Who cares?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun isn't no-good at all, you know." Byakuran glared back.

Mochida flinched. "Y-yes he is. Don't you know? He trips on his own fe-"

"I know about that," Byakuran cutted in. "That's no excuse. Don't do that again, you hear?"

One of the others piped up. "Why not?"

"Because if you do, who knows what will happen to you?"

His aura suddenly became murderous. Byakuran smiled, which for some reason made him even more scarier.

"H-Hai..." A few boys backed down and walked away.

Mochida and a select few didn't, instead choosing to take out shinais.

They didn't really get the chance to fight back before Byakuran disarmed them and promptly knocked them all out, all except for Mochida.

"If you try and hurt Tsunayoshi-kun again," Byakuran said threateningly. "You won't live to regret it."

Mochida whimpered, stood up shakily and ran away as fast as he could.

"Coward," Byakuran muttered. He went back to Yuni and Tsunayoshi who were looking at Byakuran with wide eyes.

"I don't think they'll have the guts to do something like that again, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran stated with a cheerful smile on his face.

Tsuna nodded nervously.

"Th... Thank you."

Byakuran was shocked. Tsuna spoke?

"E-Eto... Is there something wrong?" asked Tsuna when Byakuran didn't respond.

That snapped Byakuran out of it. He smiled softly. "Nandemonai. Anyway, Tsunayoshi-kun, your eye-"

"It's okay," Tsuna cut him off. "I'm used to it."

Byakuran and Yuni's eyes widened.

"Eh?!" Yuni exclaimed. "Tsuna-nii, it's not okay if you're used to it!"

"Yuni-chan's right," Byakuran agreed.

"I always get injuries like this," Tsuna reassured. "A black eye is nothing."

"Doesn't your mother do anything about it?"

"She doesn't," said Tsuna, shaking his head. "Kaa-san never really notices me at all, actually."

Byakuran took a deep breath.

His suspicions were right all along.

He was right when he thought something was wrong.

This world was much too different from the world that convinced him not to take the world over...

_I have to fix this._

* * *

_The clam lies in the ocean deep, hidden away from greedy eyes, protected by the sea._

* * *

**... Uh... How did I do?**

**Do you think things are going too fast or is this pace alright? Originally the bully was going to be Ienari, but as the summary says, 'away from public's eye'. So...**

**Do you think it was too cheesy?**

**Chiseki: Yes, I think this pizza is too cheesy.**

**I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOUR PIZZA, CHI.**

**Anyway, after I post this chapter I'm going to have to do some research on when school starts for Japanese. When does school start for the Japanese? Could you help? Please?**

**Thanks to Kiri Kaitou Clover, shadowmarialove, LaLunaLight, TooLazyToLogIn, death angel alice, Setsu27 and ArcobalenoLove for reviewing!**

**(For strange reasons, favs and follows keep escalating. I can't count you all. Ah~)**

**Zoe: Uh, Fali... What happened to the fez?**

* * *

"Alright, thank you for the meal!" said Byakuran as he, Tsuna and Yuni left the restaurant.

"Ah, sir, you forgot your-"

The door closed.

"-fez."

The waiter stared at the fez the albino left behind.

"What am I going to do with it now..."

* * *

**I don't have to deal with that thing anymore. :)**

**Zoe: *facepalm***

**... Yes, Zoe?**

**Zoe: Nothing~**

**Eh. Please, tell me your opinions on this chapter and please tell me when school starts for the Japanese!**


	4. Infiltrating Six-Year-Olds

**Hey, guys. 3 days since I started To Save The Sky, and I'm writing Chapter ****_Four._**

**Chiseki: You literally wrote two chapters in one day, though...**

**Shut it. So I'm actually writing this at... 7.20 in the morning, but I might have to continue it at a different point in time today because by 7.45 am I have to go to *muted because I'd like to keep my fucking privacy, sorry...***

**Zoe: Isn't that something... A bit private to give?**

***raises eyebrow* The profile already tells my country, so...**

**Zoe: I mean your age.**

**La di da di da, I'm not listening~**

**Zoe: (Speaking of which, why'd her parents let her and her siblings watch something that included cutting off someone's head two years ago? ... Ugh, that was rather graphic *twitches*)**

**Anything wrong, Zoe?**

**Zoe: ... NOOOOPE.**

**Summary: Tsuna's family neglects him. His twin abuses him, both verbally and physically away from public's eye. The public itself avoids Tsuna. He would've fallen into depression, had Byakuran and Yuni not decide it would be a fun idea to kick down the Sawada's front door and freeload. ... Wait, what?**

**Warning: AU, OOC (both intentional and unintentional), some people's ages may be tweaked, un-Beta'd**

**Pairings: None. Zilch. Zero. THIS WILL REMAIN EMPTY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**Inspired by Triple Layered Sky and Achromatic Sky**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**In Which Yuni Sneaks Into School**_

* * *

Byakuran took a bite out of his scrambled eggs.

His cooking isn't as good as what 'Maman' makes but it's at least above average after three years of cooking for himself (and Yuni, though only for one year).

It's too bad 'Maman' doesn't really pay much attention to Tsunayoshi though...

Byakuran frowned.

"Byaku-nii, anything wrong?" asked Yuni as she took a spoonful of cereal.

"Ah! Nandemonai," Byakuran reassured.

"But you've been frowning a lot lately, Byaku-nii," Yuni stated matter-of-factly. "That isn't like you."

Byakuran sighed. So Yuni noticed then...

"It's complicated, Yuni-chan," Byakuran admitted, ruffling her hair. "Maybe another day?"

Yuni frowned, but didn't comment.

"W-w-what's c-complicated, B-Byakuran-s-san?" Tsunayoshi stuttered out.

"I'll explain another day," Byakuran answered. "For now, shouldn't we finish eating? You said you usually go to school about two hours before it actually starts. Look, you've only got 5 minutes before seven-thirty!"

Tsuna glanced at the clock, and blanched. Byakuran was right. Tsuna always went to school around six-thirty in the morning because then he'd have a glorious hour and a half of privacy before having to go to class for the last 30 minutes.

"Why do you always go early anyway, Tsuna-nii?" asked Yuni.

"W-well, that's because..." Because then he'd have an hour of a half of safety.

"Ara! Byakuran-kun, Yuni-chan! You're both awake!" said Kaa-san as she came down the stairs.

Tsunayoshi clammed up.

"Good morning, Maman," Byakuran greeted politely.

"Oh, did you make yourself your own breakfast?" asked 'Maman' as she noticed that they were already eating.

"Why, yes. I always had to cook for myself, and eventually Yuni before I came here," Byakuran replied with a kind smile.

"Sou ka?" Maman headed to the kitchen. "I'm going to make breakfast for Na-kun then!"

There were a few moments of silence before surprisingly, Tsunayoshi was the one to break it.

"W-what are you two g-going to d-d-do today?" he asked.

"Eh," Byakuran shrugged. "I don't know. But we'll find something to do. Right, Yuni-chan?"

"Yep!" Yuni gave a toothy smile.

Despite the fact that Byakuran was proud of Yuni for doing what she did that day, he'd prefer it if she had gotten him to join her in doing so instead of leaving him running around like a headless chicken trying to find her.

* * *

"So that's your school, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Byakuran inspected the school.

"H-Hai..." Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

Byakuran and Yuni had decided to follow Tsuna to Namimori Elementary. Tsuna didn't really mind it much at all, but...

"B-Byakuran-san, p-p-eople are st-st-staring..."

"Who cares about that?" Byakuran stated, sparkles and all.

Tsuna resisted the urge to shield his eyes. He glanced at Yuni-

_... W-what? Is she wearing **sunglasses?**_

Yuni was indeed wearing sunglasses.**  
**

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Anyways, you should go in now, otherwise we might end up staying here until eight-thirty and the head prefect comes to kick your ass."

_... Wait, how does he know about Hibari-san?!_

He didn't bother asking, though, because he knew it was true, and rushed in, waving goodbye to Byakuran and Yuni.

"... Let's go, Yuni!" said Byakuran, walking away. "We're gonna find something to do while Tsunayoshi-kun's in school, 'kay?"

But Yuni didn't hear him. She was still staring at Namimori Elementary.

_... Hm... I've never been to a school before!_

Yuni has always been curious about what school is like. As she, Byaku-nii, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Uncle Reborn and the Giglio Nero were in the mafia, they all feared that an enemy famiglia might target and kill her if she was sent to a school.

She had heard from Byaku-nii that when it comes to school, it's all a matter of opinion. Some like school, some downright hate it, and some are neutral.

But she's never seen it firsthand.

So of course she was curious!

She wasn't sure if she should enter, though.

Should she?

Should she not?

She stood there, by the gates, musing whether she comes in or not. It was only thirty minutes later, eight-fifteen, that she made her decision.

_I'm going in._

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he sat on the roof.

Assembly had been boring, glares had been sent his way, and Ienari somehow managed to find him alone.

_Tsuna was sent tumbling to the ground as he tripped while trying to dodge something that was sent his way._

_He looked up to see Ienari standing there, with his brass knuckles._

_"It's enough that you're in our house, Dame-Tsuna," he bellowed. "But now you brought in a pair of homeless street rats?"_

_Tsuna wanted to retort. Byakuran-san and Yuni aren't street rats!_

_But before he could, he had been punched in the chest. Before he could heave out, he had been kicked in the stomach._

_He bit back a scream when Ienari grabbed him by the neck and flung him across the yard, hitting against the school wall._

_The brunet closed his eyes. This was going to be painful..._

Tsuna sighed. It seems it's not safe to eat in the school yard anymore.

He winced when he shuffled, the bruises given to him stinging.

_I'm surprised I even managed to run away from him and get here in the first place..._

"Tsuna-nii?"

The brunet's eyes snapped open and looked up.

"Y-Yuni?" he muttered. "W-Why are you-"

"Tsuna-nii, what happened?!" Yuni touched Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna winced at the contact.

"A-Ah! Gomen!" Yuni retracted her hand.

"M-Mou... It's alright..." he said softly.

"But-"

"It's alright," Tsuna repeated. "D-Don't worry..."

"But you have bruises all over!" Yuni had tears in her eyes by then.

"It's n-nothing," Tsuna assured.

"I don't call that 'nothing'," stated Yuni.

"I-I already t-t-told you," Tsuna said with a smile. "I g-get bruises l-l-like these e-every d-day."

"And Byaku-nii already told you," Yuni retorted. "Getting bruises like these everyday is _not _okay."

Yuni locked gazes with Tsuna. He could see that she was really worried.

Tsuna sighed.

"I-If I leave t-t-the r-roof," Tsuna started. "Nari m-might f-f-find me, a-and I c-c-could get m-more b-b-bruises than I a-already have."

Yuni's eyes widened. No doubt she remembered Kaa-san mentioning Ienari yesterday. It's a stroke of luck neither Byakuran nor Yuni have actually encountered him so far. Tsuna still remembered the tense atmosphere between Byakuran and Ienari that time.

"T-Then what do we do now?" asked Yuni.

"I'm n-not s-sure," Tsuna replied. "No o-one would h-h-help me..."

"What? Why not?" Yuni looked confused.

"B-Because I'm D-Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna stuttered.

"But Tsuna-nii's not 'dame' at all," Yuni stated, even more confused.

"I-ie." Tsuna shook his head. "I-I really am useless..."

Yuni shook her head in response.

"You're not," Yuni argued back.

Tsuna was about to say something back, when he felt a presence nearing.

"S-someone's coming."

The greenette wanted to ask why Tsuna thought that, but before she could ask a dark figure suddenly dropped onto the roof.

"Herbivores," the figure stated, inspecting the two.

Tsuna blanched. "H-Hibari-san."

Hibari stared at Tsuna. "You should be in class."

"E-eh?" Tsuna realized that the bell may have rung earlier. "G-Gomen. I'll get back to class right now."

The prefect raised an eyebrow. "Why are you injured?"

Tsuna stopped.

_Shit._

"Explain or I'll bite you to death," the boy threatened, raising his tonfas.

"M-Matte," Yuni stepped in. "What do you mean by 'bite to death'?"

Hibari stared at the little girl. "That is not in the school's dress code."

"E-eh?" Yuni inspected her clothes, which consisted of a plain white t-shirt, a pink jacket, yellow skirt and sea green slippers. "I'm not from this school."

"Then why are you on school grounds?"

"I wanted to know what a school was like," the girl admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "I've never been to a school before."

Hibari sighed. "Leave the school grounds, herbivore."

"Herbivore?" Yuni tilted her head. "What's that?"

"A-ano..." Tsuna interrupted.

Hibari glared at Tsuna. "You still have not explained why you're in such a condition, herbivore."

Tsuna flinched. "E-eto..."

Hibari raised his tonfas.

"H-hey!" Yuni stepped in front of Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii's still injured!"

"Move out of the way."

"No!"

Hibari was going to simply push past the little girl. Violence-prone he may be, but he does not hit children.

But it appears the injured herbivore actually thought he was going to bite her to death.

"M-Matte," said the injured herbivore, standing in front of the girl. "P-please don't b-b-bite Yuni to d-death."

The prefect raised an eyebrow. Wasn't the herbivore thinking about his own safety?

"S-she's only s-six," the herbivore continued. "A-and she didn't know the rules. This is her first time being in a school. S-so..."

Caramel brown locked gazes with cold grey.

Hibari's eyes widened slightly.

No one, no one except his own family has ever been brave enough to do such a thing before.

"Please don't bite her to death," he said, clearly and without any stutters, his caramel brown eyes shining a faint shade of orange.

"Who said I was going to bite her to death?" Hibari asked, amused.

"Y-you weren't?" The orange was gone, and the herbivore went back to stuttering. Hibari sighed.

"I'll let you off this once," he grumbled. "Get the girl off school grounds and go to the infirmary."

"I-I can't," the herbivore retorted.

"Oh? Why not?" Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"B-Because I don't kn-know where B-Byakuran-s-san is and I c-can't leave Y-Yuni alone," he answered. "Not to mention the infirmary's never bothered helping before," he muttered.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment and simply sighed. "Make sure the girl doesn't break any rules. Now get back to class." He didn't think the herbivore'll actually bother going to the infirmary.

The herbivore nodded hurriedly before he and Yuni headed to Tsuna's classroom.

* * *

"Tsuna-nii, who was that?" asked Yuni.

"T-That was Hibari K-Kyoya, the h-h-head prefect. Don't b-break any r-rules, otherwise h-he'll bite you t-to death," Tsuna warned.

"What do you mean by 'bite us to death'?" Yuni tilted her head. "You can't _bite_ someone to death, can you?"

Tsuna mentally slapped himself. Of course Yuni wouldn't know!

"T-That's his way o-of saying h-he'll beat us u-u-up," he stated.

"Oh." Yuni was silent for a few seconds. "Why would he beat us up just for breaking a rule?"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "H-He really l-l-loves his s-school..."

"Okay..."

Tsuna slid the door to his classroom open.

All the students in his class, as well as the teacher, stared at him.

Then everyone started laughing.

"Let me guess, Hibari-san beat you up?"

"Or did you trip on your own feet so many times you ended up in that condition?"

"You really are Dame-Tsuna after all!"

Tsuna's face burned bright crimson.

"Stop laughing at Tsuna-nii!" Yuni cried out, actually managing to glare at the entire class.

The class stopped laughing and stared at Yuni. She started fidgeting.

"D-Dame-Tsuna, that's your little sister?" a classmate asked incredulously.

"Tsuna-nii's not 'dame' at all!" Yuni complained.

"But why is she here, of all places?" another classmate questioned.

"Silence!" the teacher barked. All chatter died down.

"Sawada!" The teacher pointed a wooden ruler at him. "Why are you late and why would your little sister be here?!"

Tsuna didn't answer.

A vein popped. "Sawada, if you don't answer I'll-"

"I wanted to see what a school was like!" Yuni exclaimed. "I've never been to a school before, so I snuck in!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but that doesn't explain why Sawada was late."

Yuni was about to answer, but Tsuna shot her a look.

"Gomen, Tsuna-nii doesn't want me to answer that," said Yuni, rubbing the back of her head.

The teacher sighed. "Sawada, sit down. You, what's your name?"

"Yuni!" she answered cheerfully.

"Alright. Please sit behind Sawada, Yuni."

Yuni cheerfully skipped as she and Tsuna went to their seats.

* * *

Yuni didn't like school.

The ultimate conclusion.

The reason?

No one was being nice to Tsuna-nii.

The teacher always picked on him, making him answer questions and she could tell the teacher knew he wouldn't know the answer. All the students laughed every time he made a mistake. The teacher didn't even explain what he got wrong when he made a mistake. And when school finally, _finally _ended, someone had tripped him on his way out even though he was still injured.

Yuni had a feeling it's usually worse than this.

That's the scary part.

"I don't like school," she declared as they left the compound.

Tsuna-nii nodded in response.

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUN! YUNI-CHAN!"

They both jumped when they saw a certain albino running full-speed towards them.

"B-Byakuran-san!" Tsuna-nii exclaimed.

"Tsunayoshi! Why are you so injured?!" Byakuran asked frantically. "And Yuni! Where were you? I've been looking everywhere, running around like a headless chicken just because I couldn't find you!"

"G-Gomen, Byaku-nii," Yuni stuttered. "I wanted to know what school was like, so I snuck into Tsuna-nii's school-"

"You _what._" Byaku-nii was giving her a stern eye.

"I think I found something you might have to know," Yuni continued.

Byaku-nii's eyes widened slightly. He nodded, and proceeded to attempt to interrogate Tsuna-nii who wasn't giving up any information.

_"Yuni-chan, Byakuran-kun."_

_"Yes, Aria-san?"_

_"Hai, Kaa-san?"_

_"I think I need to tell you the difference between 'want' and 'have'..."_

Yuni smiled slightly at the memory.

Byaku-nii sighed. Tsuna-nii still didn't tell anything.

She's pretty sure she has the info Byaku-nii's looking for, though...

"We'll talk about this when we go back," said Byaku-nii. "Let's go!"

"Hai!"

"H-Hai..."

As they walk back towards their 'home', Yuni realizes that Tsuna-nii may have been living like that his whole life.

Yuni's eyes widen at the revelation and looks at Tsuna-nii, who doesn't realize that she's staring.

Even though she only knew Tsuna-nii for three days, she knows that Tsuna-nii doesn't deserve such treatment.

His world shouldn't be all black and white like that.

And Yuni vowed that day.

_Me and Byaku-nii will do our best to paint your world into a myriad of colors from now on._

* * *

_As the sunlight penetrates the deep blue, an underwater rainbow is formed, the colors reflecting on the clam's shell._

* * *

**Tada! So how did you like it?**

**Also, in case if you're wondering what the _fudge _is Yamamoto doing, Yuni wasn't looking properly. I mean, seriously, it's like as if _everyone _would laugh at Tsuna like that, right? Yamamoto's row is somewhere behind Tsuna's row.**

**By the way, going to try this;**

**Guest- Oh, it's okay, I swear sometimes too! Haha, thanks!**

**Glassed Loner- Thanks, but I was talking about when does the school DAY start :P Oh well, I found it in the end~ Thanks anyway, I may need it someday!**

**death angel alice- Thanks!**

**Aria Styles- Yes. Sometimes, to make a good story you could just use an overused plot line and add in some new twist? Maybe, I dunno, Reborn receiving memories of canon Reborn? *hinthint* Thanks!**

**LaLunaLight- While I can do a few things here and there, due to the dynamics of Japan I can't put Byakuran in the same school. Sorry :c But I do have a twist in the ready that might satisfy you! And thanks for the review!**

**RawwrMage- You. You wrote 'Protecting, vice versa'. I FEEL SO HONOURED TO RECEIVE A REVIEW FROM YOU. *performs seiza* And he will. Oh, he will. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Neko and Niky- Maybe he will, maybe not~ You'll find out quite soon, actually... Thanks!**

**Rose- Yus. Fezzes are cool. ;) (I actually got the idea from Doctor Who's 'fezzes are cool' thing.) Thanks for the review!**

**Setsu27- Last time I checked, I didn't update at 2 in the morning xD Different timezones, I guess. Awww, thanks!**

**shadowmarialove- Thanks! Yeah, I actually make a chapter, finish them on the same day, and update. The only thing that indicates there's an actual planned plot is the fact said plot's still in my head.**

**kwerli- I don't know why, actually :c Thanks for the review!**

**Katy Loves Anime- All will be explained in time, Kathy~ Thanks for the review!**

**happytth- Aww, don't worry! My stories suck too! Thanks for the review!**

**Chiseki: ... What happened to the fez?**

**Zoe: She got rid of it last chapter.**

* * *

When the door opened, the waiter was surprised to see the albino from yesterday here.

"Oh, have you come to-"

"Have you seen the little girl from yesterday?" The albino asked, worry written all over his face.

"Um... No," the waiter replied.

"Sou ka..." The albino ran off.

"... He still didn't take his fez back..."

Suddenly, the albino rushed right back in and took the fez from the counter.

"I'll be taking this back, thank you!"

And the door closed once more.

The waiter sweatdropped.

"... At least I don't have to deal with the fez anymore..."

* * *

**Actually, some people requested for the fez's return, so...**

**Zoe: HOW IS THIS RELEVANT TO THE PLOT?!**

**...**

**Zoe: ... Fali, are you telling me the fez actually has relevance?**

**... Not telling.**

**Zoe: HEY! COME BACK HERE!**

**Chiseki: While Fali's leading Zoe on a wild goose chase, I'll be the one to end the chapter here. Tata, guys!**

**Ta... ta? WAH!**

**Zoe: STOP RIGHT THERE!**

* * *

A figure stood on the roof of Namimori, watching over the students.

A particular boy with untameable brown hair caught his eye.

Hibari sighed; he was right, the boy didn't go to the infirmary.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." he muttered.

He still remembered on the rooftop, his posture, the look in his eyes; he looked like a weak herbivore at first, but when the herbivore thought Hibari was going to attack the little girl he had looked Hibari straight in the eye with no hint of fear to protect her.

He was... Interesting.

Hibari turned away, the caramel eyes with a tint of orange still in his thoughts.

"I will have to look out for him."

**Next Chapter: The Solitary Cloud**


	5. The Solitary Cloud

**It's time to write Chapter 5! I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. Why? I'm sure all of you know why. If you don't? Well, it's not my fault you didn't find the last bit. :P**

**Zoe: ... You evil, evil little-**

**Chiseki: START THE SHOW!**

**... 'Seki, it's not a sh-**

**Chiseki: JUST START WRITING.**

***rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah.**

**Summary: Tsuna's family neglects him. His twin abuses him, both verbally and physically away from public's eye. The public itself avoids Tsuna. He would've fallen into depression, had Byakuran and Yuni not decide it would be a fun idea to kick down the Sawada's front door and freeload. ... Wait, what?**

**Warning: AU, OOC (both intentional and unintentional), some people's ages may be tweaked, un-Beta'd**

**Pairings: None. Zilch. Zero. THIS WILL REMAIN EMPTY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**Inspired by Triple Layered Sky and Achromatic Sky**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_The Solitary Cloud_**

* * *

"... Sou ka."

Byakuran put down his tea on the floor of Tsunayoshi's room.

"Hai." Yuni nodded as she stared into Byakuran's light purple orbs.

Yuni had just finished explaining to Byakuran exactly what happened, what Yuni saw through her eyes and what she heard with her ears.

While he didn't like it, he understood that it also happened in other parallel worlds and while he didn't like it, would've left it at that.

However, being outcasted by his own _family _was a _completely different _story.

Byakuran sighed.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll have to take some extra precautions."

"Extra precautions?" Yuni tilted her head.

Byakuran nodded. Then his mouth suddenly stretched into a wide grin.

When he said exactly _what _extra precautions, Yuni's eyes widened.

Then she also had a grin on her face.

"That's a great idea!"

* * *

"Eto..."

Tsuna looked behind him.

"W-Why do y-you both h-h-have wide g-grins on y-your f-f-faces?"

"Oh, nothing," Byakuran stated 'innocently'.

_Yeah, right. He's planning something._

Tsuna sighed. He'll find out exactly what later, he decided as he continued his walk to school.

He found out when he reached the school.

"... W-Why are y-y-you f-following m-m-me?"

"I want to see what Tsunayoshi-kun does every day at school!" Byakuran childishly answered.

_"Let's stalk Tsunayoshi-kun tomorrow!" said Byakuran, eyes shining with glee._

"... I-Is t-this r-really n-necessary?"

"Yes! Besides, you're still injured," the albino pointed out, pointing to Tsuna's numerous bandages as emphasis.

"B-But that d-d-doesn't mean I-I n-need to be p-p-protected t-twenty four s-s-slash seven..."

"Yes, it does!"

"B-but I g-g-get these i-injuries almost e-e-every day..."

Byakuran sighed.

"And we're here to make sure you don't get anymore, now where's your class?"

"H-Hibari-san will b-bite you b-both t-t-to d-death!" Tsuna exclaimed, flailing his arms.

"The skylark didn't bite Yuni to death."

"S-Skylark?" English? "A-and H-Hibari-san said he doesn't bite children to de-"

"He's a child, too, I believe," said Byakuran, ruffling Tsuna's hair. "Eleven?"

_H-how does he know Hibari-san's age?!_

"Anyways, I don't think he'll be able to bite me to death, Tsunayoshi-kun," said Byakuran.

"B-But-"

"Herbivores."

Tsuna's eyes widened, and he turned around to see Hibari standing there.

"H-Hibari-san..."

Hibari pointed his tonfas to the albino.

"You."

"Me?" Byakuran pointed to himself.

"What are you doing on school grounds?"

Byakuran felt like laughing. Hibari's voice wasn't so different from what he would sound like when he's 15, but it definitely sounded a little more squeaky and less dangerous.

"Why, I'm just here to make sure Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't get any more injuries than he already has," Byakuran grinned.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "That's what the disciplinary committee is for, herbivore. That is unnecessary. Leave."

"What if I said no?" Byakuran's eyes narrowed.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and took out his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death!"

But before Hibari could reach Byakuran, Tsuna was between them, stopping the tonfa from reaching its destination.

Tsuna winced slightly.

Byakuran's eyes widened. He could take on Hibari- he was still a kid after all- but Tsuna couldn't yet. On top of all that, he was still injured.

Hibari stared at the herbivore between him and his prey. He had a firm grip on his tonfa, without any trace of the earlier fear. While he could simply pry his tonfa away from the herbivore's grip and bite him to death, he was curious as to what the herbivore would do next.

"I know you want to bite Byakuran-san to death, but please don't. I'll do my best to convince him to get off the school grounds, but Byakuran-san is also new to Namimori. So please don't bite him to death."

The sliver of orange once again tinted caramel brown. The brunet held Hibari's gaze, not faltering for even a second, not breaking his gaze. Hibari couldn't break it, couldn't look away.

Hibari couldn't bring himself to refuse.

He huffed. "Fine." And he turned away, closing his eyes.

Tsuna smiled, and also turned to once again look at Byakuran. "Byakuran-san, Yuni, gomen, but I think you both need to leave school grounds.

Byakuran squawked. "What? But-"

"I'll be fine," Tsuna reassured. "I already told you, I get injuries like these every day."

Hibari's eyes snapped open.

_What._

Yuni sighed. "But Tsuna-nii-"

"Please," Tsuna cut her off. "I'll be fine."

Byakuran ruffled his hair. Dammit, he can't bring himself to refuse _that _look.

"Head prefect-san," Byakuran called out. Hibari turned to face him, annoyance clear in his cold grey eyes. "If I find any more injuries on Tsunayoshi-kun than there already _is-_"

Hibari locked gazes with the albino. _I get it._

Byakuran smirked. "Yuni-chan, let's go."

"But Byaku-nii, what about-"

"I think the prefect over there will handle it," said Byakuran.

Yuni still looked dubious, but nodded and they both left.

"Herbivore," said Hibari, staring at the brunet next to him. "Get to class now."

Tsuna nodded nervously and walked away.

Hibari watched as the skinny figure went off to class.

_"I already told you, I get injuries like these every day."_

Had he failed at disciplining all of those unruly herbivores?

He'll have to look more carefully for them...

* * *

"Byaku-nii, should we have really left Tsuna-nii by himself?" asked Yuni as she and Byaku-nii walked towards the same restaurant they had eaten in last Sunday.

"You worry too much, Yuni-chan," Byaku-nii chanted as he opened the door. "Besides, if what I'm guessing is true, then we have nothing to worry about."

Yuni wanted to retort, but Byaku-nii looked so _sure _about his decision.

The waiter stared at the two, then sighed and led them to their seats.

_The albino again? _the waiter thought. _It seems he brought the little girl with him.__  
_

"Byaku-nii?" asked the little girl. "Why do you keep the fez?"

The albino only smiled mysteriously.

* * *

"Get back here, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna ran as quickly as he could, away from his brother.

_I told Byakuran-san and Yuni that I'll be fine!_

Sadly, Ienari thought otherwise.

And it was just his luck that his clumsiness took over and he tripped.

_Oh no!_

Tsuna fell, allowing his brother to catch up.

"You think you can run from me, Dame-Tsuna?" Nari sneered, glaring down at his twin.

Tsuna scrambled to get up, but Ienari noticed this and stepped on his back.

_Ite!_

"Don't try to get up. You can't run forever." Ienari kicked him and sent Tsuna flying to the wall.

Tsuna blearily looked at his brother.

_Why? _he wanted to ask, like he wanted to so many times before, but he could never bring himself to before he had to hold back a scream.

Ienari grabbed Tsuna by the neck.

_Can't... Breathe..._

Nari tightened his grip around Tsuna's neck, pushing him to the wall and kicking his stomach.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?"

Nari's eyes widened, his grip on Tsuna's neck loosening and dropping him.

Tsuna savoured the chance to breathe, taking deep breaths.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Nari stuttered.

Tsuna looked up to see the head prefect glaring down at his brother.

"Attacking fellow students of Namimori Elementary is against the rules," Hibari stated. "I'll bite you to death!"

"W-Wait-"

Ienari never got the chance to finish that sentence before he was bonked in the head by a tonfa.

Tsuna winced. While Ienari bullied him almost every day, he was still his brother. But he couldn't bring himself to stop Hibari, not now. At that moment, he just wanted to lie down for just a moment.

It was when Nari was nearly unconscious when Tsuna took action.

"P-please stop, Hibari-san."

The brunet hid a flinch when the prefect turned to glare at him.

"Nari's n-nearly unconscious," Tsuna continued, trying to steady his voice. "I-I think that's e-enough."

Hibari huffed and put away his tonfas.

Tsuna smiled slightly.

The prefect suddenly grabbed Nari by the collar.

"E-eto, what are you-"

He grabbed Tsuna by the collar as well and started dragging the twins along with him.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

_He's taking us to the infirmary!_

The nurses there had never bothered helping him before. He had learned that firsthand. All he got there were taunting glares and hateful words.

He didn't want to go to the infirmary.

"Um, H-Hibari-san..."

"Nani?"

"I-I can walk to the infirmary on my own..."

"Who said I'm taking you to the infirmary?"

"Eh?" Tsuna turned his head and looked at Hibari. "You're not?"

Hibari didn't answer.

Tsuna sighed.

When they reached the infirmary, Hibari only dropped Nari there, continuing to bring Tsuna to who-knows-where.

_Where is he taking me?_

When they reached their destination, Tsuna's eyes widened.

_T-The Disciplinary Commitee Room?!_

Hibari opened the door, dragging Tsuna with him. Tsuna noted that no one else was there; must be off for patrol or something, he guessed.

Hibari dropped Tsuna onto the velvet couch and grabbed a first-aid kit, tossing it to Tsuna.

"Bandage yourself and get back to class," he grumbled.

Tsuna had a lot of questions _-why'd you bring me here, how'd you know no one would help me in the infirmary, why are you even bothering- _but none of that reached his mouth.

Instead, he gave Hibari a bright smile.

"Arigato."

* * *

_"Arigato."_

That had caught Hibari off-guard.

No one had ever said that to him before.

Never, had Hibari heard from anyone, even his family, telling him those words.

Whenever he helped someone, they would either just nod (his family) or cower in fright.

But no one, _no one, _had ever said _thank you _before.

And that was why, as all the herbivores were leaving the school grounds, he found himself staring at the brunet with wild, untameable hair once more.

The words and that smile continued to ring in his head, not leaving him alone, insistent on not being forgotten.

As the brunet rejoins the little girl and the albino (who is apparently wearing a fez now), Hibari contemplates on what he had seen.

What type of person bullies his own brother?

... Well, apparently Sawada Ienari would.

Hibari sighed. He's surprised he never noticed it before. Apparently, it's been happening for a long time.

He'll have to watch out for that pathetic herbivore.

Hibari noticed that the... Brunet (he's a herbivore, and yet he has that gaze that made even Hibari obey) and the other two had already gone.

He was confusing. He decided that he'll watch over the brunet for a little while longer, and see what happens.

* * *

_The cloud is solitary, protecting the sky from an independent point._

* * *

**I have complete this chapter. Thought I never would, with my brother constantly nagging me to give him the iPad (he still is, actually). Would've been fun the whole way if it weren't for him. I'm getting a migraine right now...**

**Chiseki: You'd best get done with it...**

**Yeah. I'm going to try and finish this as quickly as I can before my brother starts trying to pry it out of my hands. Sorry Zoe, don't have time right now...**

**Zoe: Alright.**

**Thanks to LucianaDemon27, tsuna (Guest), LaLunaLight, death angel alice, AshenDamnation, Setsu27, shadowmarialove, kwerli, Yamazaki Kyou and The Mafia-ish Addiction for reviewing!**

* * *

A raven-haired boy stood in front of a grave, holding a bouquet,

"I've come to visit, Kaa-san..." he said, putting the bouquet on the grave.

"Baseball was alright, as usual," the boy said with a smile.

"But Kaa-san... It's still lonely..." Tears suddenly fell on the grave.

"Kaa-san... No one likes me for me... What do I do?"

**Next Chapter: The Crying Rain**


	6. The Crying Rain

**I'm back! :)**

**Chiseki: And for the first time ever, Fali's actually writing a chapter on an actual keyboard instead of the iPad!**

**My little brother's using the iPad... *cries***

**Zoe: Deal with it.**

**... So blunt...**

**Also, I forgot to mention; the story starts around Tsuna's third term of 5th grade, about... January or something? I dunno, I've never been one for specifics. Just assume that it's somewhere around early January.**

**Summary: Tsuna's family neglects him. His twin abuses him, both verbally and physically away from public's eye. The public itself avoids Tsuna. He would've fallen into depression, had Byakuran and Yuni not decide it would be a fun idea to kick down the Sawada's front door and freeload. ... Wait, what?**

**Warning: AU, OOC (both intentional and unintentional), some people's ages may be tweaked, un-Beta'd**

**Pairings: I'm sorry, Setsu, but I don't write romance. (I. Absolutely. SUCK at it.)**

**Inspired by Triple Layered Sky and Achromatic Sky**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Crying Rain**_

* * *

"Welcome to TakeSushi!"

Tsuyoshi inspected his new customers.

The newcomers consisted of two foreigners -Italian, he noted- and a brunet with curiously gravity-defying hair.

"Hello!" the albino greeted, waving, with a rather cheerful smile on his face.

The restaurant owner smiled. Customers greeting him when they come in are rare these days.

"What will you three be having?" he asked as the three sat and grabbed menus.

"Hm..." the albino had a contemplating look on his face, inspecting what was available, before the smile returned. "Temaki, please!"

"I'd like sashimi!" the little girl said cheerfully.

The brunet took out a notebook and wrote.

**I'd like sashimi too, please.**

Tsuyoshi was confused as to why he was writing on a notebook, but didn't comment and went to work.

"Hey, Byaku-nii," asked the little girl. "How come we're eating here instead of that other restaurant?"

"Because apparently," said 'Byaku-nii', "It's closed for renovations for a week."

At that exact moment, a young-looking man entered the shop.

"... Oh hey, Waiter-san!" the albino waved cheerfully at the man.

The man stared weirdly at the man.

"... Even out of the restaurant, I end up seeing you?" the man asked, shaking his head and walking to a seat.

Tsuyoshi guessed that the man was a waiter at the restaurant the little girl mentioned and walked towards the man to take his orders.

As he was serving the three youngsters, the door opened again, and this time, his son entered.

"Hey, Oyaji!" Takeshi greeted with a grin.

Tsuyoshi smiled fondly. "Here for lunch?"

"Yep!" and the baseball player plopped himself on the stool next to the brunet, spinning around.

Tsuyoshi just shook his head and went to serve the young man.

Byakuran looked over to the raven-haired boy.

_So this is what Takeshi-kun looks like when he's younger, _the albino mused, chomping on his temaki.

Tsuna looked at the raven-haired boy next to him.

He knew Yamamoto Takeshi, of course; who didn't? He's the star of the baseball team; his popularity's nearly on par with Ienari and Kyoko, which was saying something.

Now that he looked at the boy properly though, he noticed something.

There was no smile in his eyes.

That shocked Tsuna.

He knew that look; lonely, lifeless, a silent plea heard by none. It was the same thing he had always seen when he looked in the mirror, the same thing he experienced _every single day _before Byakuran and Yuni kicked the door down.

What would cause Yamamoto Takeshi, the boy who smiled and laughed every day, surrounded by all be doing having that look?

"Tsuna-nii?" Yuni called out.

That snapped Tsuna out of his reverie.

Tsuna shook his head, looking at Yuni with the silent message _nandemonai._

Yuni nodded, and proceeded to dip her sashimi in soy sauce.

The brunet chewed on his sashimi, thoughts continuing to drift towards the empty look in Yamamoto's eyes.

He didn't like it.

But what exactly could he do to make it go away?

* * *

Takeshi looked towards the brunet sitting next to him.

He has a feeling that he's seen him before, but for the life of him he can't remember where. Maybe he's from school?

Maybe.

But does it really matter?

It's as if it'll make a difference, will it?

"Here you go, Takeshi," his father said with a grin, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He answered with a grin of his own. "Thanks, oyaji."

Tou-san nodded, and pulled a stool to eat with him.

"So you two are father and son, huh?" the albino piped up.

"Hai," Tsuyoshi nodded.

"That's nice," the albino smiled. "I'm Gesso Byakuran and these two are my surrogate siblings, Giglio Nero Yuni and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

For some reason, Tou-san's eyes had widened when this Byakuran said 'Gesso' and 'Giglio Nero', but Takeshi decided to ask later.

"Okay," said Takeshi with a grin. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and this is my dad, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."

Takeshi couldn't help but wonder why Gesso was introducing himself and his companions.

"Ne ne, do you play baseball, Takeshi-nii?" asked Yuni.

"Why yes, I do," answered Takeshi. "How'd you know?"

"You entered with a baseball bat," she answered giddily.

"Haha, sou ka?" Takeshi looked at the baseball bat leaning against the counter.

"That sounds nice!" the albino stretched. "Oh yeah! Tsunayoshi-kun, did you realize that the skylark has been watching you?"

The brunet- Tsunayoshi- blinked, then shook his head.

"I-I think y-y-you m-might be m-mistaken, Byakuran-s-san," the boy stuttered.

"No I'm not!" the teen pouted. "He's definitely taken an interest in you."

"H-How are you s-so sure?" asked the brunet. "H-Hibari-san wouldn't take an interest in me."

Takeshi's eyes widened. Hibari? Hibari Kyouya?

"C'mon, haven't you noticed?"

"I saw Kuro-san watching us from the rooftop a few times, Tsuna-nii," Yuni stated.

_Kuro-san? Wait, why would they be talking about **Hibari **like this in the first place?!_

"Um..." Takeshi interrupted. "Are you talking about the head prefect?"

"Yep!" Gesso and Yuni stated as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Takeshi blinked. Then he grinned.

"Wah! You must've done something really big to catch his attention, Sawada!" he exclaimed.

It was true. Whoever managed to catch _Hibari Kyoya's _attention must've done something really **big.**

"I-I didn't do much a-at all..." Sawada denied.

"You sure, Tsunayoshi-kun?" asked Gesso. "He seemed pretty surprised when you stopped him from attacking me last Tuesday!"

"You did?" Takeshi was really interested now. "That's not a small feat!"

"D-demo..." Sawada's face was red. Takeshi and Gesso grinned simultaneously.

"You shouldn't be shy, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Gesso chanted.

"He's right," Tou-san stated. "There's no need to feel embarrassed about something like that."

"B-But it's r-really not that big..." Sawada muttered.

"Yes, it is!" Takeshi exclaimed, ruffling the brunet's hair. It was very fluffy. "Has anyone ever told you how fluffy your hair is?"

Sawada's face was red crimson now.

"It is, right?" said Yuni. "It also defies gravity for some reason! Tsuna-nii, how do you do that?"

"It's b-been like t-this since b-b-birth..." the brunet muttered.

"Hountou?!" Gesso laughed. "Now that's really interesting!"

Tou-san smiled. "Have you ever tried putting it down?"

"I t-tried, but it d-d-didn't work..."

They all laughed, and Sawada had a small smile on his face.

"I'm finished," the man that was a stool away from Gesso declared, putting his chopsticks down. "Thank you for the food. It was very good."

"No problem!" his father grinned, finishing his food as well and picking up the man's dishes. "Come again, please!"

"I will," the man nodded, then looked at Gesso. "... You're going to show up next week, aren't you."

"Yep!" Gesso mock-saluted. The man sighed.

"See you next week." And the man left the restaurant.

Takeshi had a feeling the man had been deliberately ignoring their conversation, because no one would be so neutral if they heard that Hibari Kyouya was stopped.

"Haven't you three finished, too?" Tou-san gestured to Sawada, Gesso and Yuni's plates.

"S-s-sorry," Sawada said with a sheepish grin, passing his plate to Tou-san.

"You don't need to apologize for that," Tou-san chided.

Sawada nodded, twiddling with his fingers. Gesso chuckled.

"Tsunayoshi-kun's shy that way," he said, ruffling the brunet's hair. "Anyway, I think we're going to go now. Ne, ne, Yamamoto-kun, want to join us?"

Takeshi was about to decline, but he didn't.

He didn't because he realized he had _enjoyed _their company.

* * *

Tsuyoshi may be carefree in his own way, but he could see quite clearly the feelings his son bottles up.

It pains him to see Takeshi like that. _No one _should hold such pain, especially not someone so young.

And Tsuyoshi couldn't do anything about it.

So when he saw his son starting to pull genuine grins around the new group, the man felt elated at the sight.

When Gesso asked Takeshi if he wanted to join them, he could tell that he was contemplating it.

_Time to give him a little push!_

"Go, Takeshi," said Tsuyoshi.

"Eh?" Takeshi looked at Tsuyoshi with wide eyes. The man grinned.

"You want to, don't you?" His son thought about it, then nodded. "Then go!"

Takeshi smiled brightly. "Mn!"

And he ran off to join Gesso, Sawada and Yuni.

As they left the shop, Tsuyoshi contemplated about the three.

While Yuni, Sawada and Gesso definitely did _not _have evil intentions -the looks in their eyes said it all- there was also something about them that unsettled Tsuyoshi.

It wasn't the feeling of someone that was planning evil thoughts in their head, nor was it of someone who was physically close to you but truly keeping their distance.

The little girl, despite her innocence, looked as if she was worried for someone, knew that someone dear to her could die any second and she couldn't do anything about it.

The albino, he had the same look- but it was more intense, as if there's something else he has to do, as if he has a mission and has to accomplish it at any cost. The albino- it was like as if he wants to, _has to protect, has to save _someone that's very dear to him, that makes up part of his world.

And the brunet?

Tsuyoshi wanted to cringe.

Loneliness.

The brunet _knew _loneliness, as if before his two companions came along he had been encompassed in it, trapped in it, and while his son was also lonely it wasn't exactly the same. He was _deliberately _pushed aside, shoved aside as if he were just a waste of space that shouldn't exist. He could see, however, that a part of that loneliness had subsided, had disappeared as he stood beside his companions.

He had a feeling it would be the same with Takeshi.

There was something else though, that bothered him.

_Gesso. Giglio Nero._

Tsuyoshi had once heard the names before, when he was still affiliated with the mafia.

* * *

"I still can't believe I didn't notice we were in the same class, Sawada!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he swung.

"I-It's n-no big d-d-deal..." Tsuna stuttered.

"Yes, it is!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed. "How come I didn't notice before?"

"Don't ask me," said Byakuran as he pushed Yuni. "But at least you know him now, right?"

"Haha, you're right!" Takeshi grinned.

Byakuran smiled. Then, an idea formulated in his head.

"Ne, ne, Yuni, let's go to the slides!" said Byakuran as he stopped pushing her.

"Eh? Why?" asked Yuni, getting off the swings.

"Hm... We haven't went on those in a while, right?"

Around then, Yuni noticed _that _glint in his eyes.

"... Alright, let's go!" Yuni ran off to the slides- which happened to be considerably far from the swings and out of view.

"Ah, wait for me!"

"... Are?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto were left by themselves.

"... Haha, we were completely left behind!" the baseball player chuckled.

"A-Ah..."

Suddenly, _that _feeling appeared once more.

It prompted him to ask about why his smile didn't reach his smile.

Tsuna didn't really want to. It was a very personal question. But it kept prompting him, telling him that he might regret it if he didn't.

So he did.

"E-eto... Y-Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna started.

"Yes?" Yamamoto turned to face him.

"H-How come your smile doesn't reach your eyes?"

The boy's eyes widened. Then he gave a strained smile.

"W-what are you talking about-"

"Don't try to lie to me, please, Yamamoto-kun." The words came out easily, softly.

Yamamoto closed his eyes.

"... So you noticed, huh?" he stated.

"Mm."

Yamamoto was silent for a few moments. Then he opened his mouth.

"How'd you-"

"It's already clear," said Tsuna. "Your eyes gave it away."

"... It's like as if you'd understand."

Tsuna closed his eyes.

"Every day, I'm surrounded by people, and yet I feel lonely. It doesn't seem to make sense, does it? Every day, people smile at me, think they know me, but they don't. They don't see who I am. They don't see me as myself, they only see me as the baseball star, the popular jock. They only come near me because of my popularity. They don't see me as Yamamoto Takeshi, the restaurant owner's son, the boy who loves baseball, only the star of the baseball team."

Yamamoto brought his hands to his hair, grabbing it.

"Why don't they see me for who I am? I can already see in their eyes they only want to know me to up their reputation. I used to love baseball, but now? The bat feels heavy in my hands, and I can barely hear the bat hit the ball. They always congratulate me, always smile at me, always there, but _they _never include _me. _Never."

Tsuna took a deep breath.

"You're right. I don't understand."

Tsuna jumped off the swing and looked up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't understand because they downright _hate _me for who I am."

Yamamoto's head snapped up at this.

"I'm always being pushed aside. While they don't like you for you, I'm never accepted because I'm _Dame-Tsuna. _I trip on my own feet, I never get anything right, even my own _mother _ignores my existence nearly all the time. Always being glared at, always being pushed down, always being pushed away... I never actually had the liberty of human contact before Byakuran-san and Yuni."

Tsuna smiled fondly as he thought of those two.

"If you'd really want me to understand, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna continued, turning around to face him. "You have to give me the chance to do so."

Takeshi's chocolate brown eyes stared into Sawada's caramel brown ones with wide eyes.

He swore that those eyes were glowing orange.

Sawada suddenly started stuttering, and the orange was gone.

"O-Of course, it's y-your d-decision..." Sawada _-Tsuna-_ stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and facing the ground.

"Tsuna," Takeshi started. Tsuna's head snapped up. Takeshi was wondering why he was doing this, but he thought _what the heck,_ and continued. "Tsuna. Can I call you that?"

Tsuna blushed. "I-if you want to, Yamamoto-kun."

"Call me Takeshi," he said, grinning at his newfound friend.

Tsuna was surprised, but then he smiled back, happy that he's found a new friend in the form of Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

_The sky gave the rain a chance to let its tears fall freely. So the rain will stand beside the sky, washing away all its sorrows, from now to forever._

* * *

**I finished this a bit later than usual...**

**Zoe: That's because you were busy listening to 'To You Feeling The Blues' by Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len...**

**H-Hey! It's very good, you know!**

**Chiseki: Yeah, yeah. *grins***

**Why are you two here in the first place?**

**Zoe and Chiseki: Because we can.**

***sigh* Really?**

**Zoe: Anyways- Even with a closed restaurant, that waiter's here?!**

* * *

The waiter sighed.

"But seriously... Even with the restaurant closed, I still end up seeing that albino?!

* * *

**Funny, he said the same thing.**

**Zoe: *facepalms* Ugh...**

**Thanks to Yamazaki Kyou, The Mafia-ish Addiction, LaLunaLight, Moony the Mature One, silvermoon170, Amy-chan, Guest, Setsu27, ArcobalenoLove, shadowmarialove and kwerli for reviewing!**

* * *

A girl with orangish-brown hair stared at Ienari dreamily.

Ienari noticed this, and grinned at her.

The girl blushed, flustered.

"Kyoko?" the white-haired boy next to her called out.

"Hm?" Kyoko looked to her brother, then went back to gazing dreamily at the boy.

The white-haired boy noticed this, but could only close his eyes and sigh.

_My little sister's drifting away from me..._

**Next Chapter: The Shining Sun**


	7. The Shining Sun

**Hello! I'm back!**

**Zoe: Weren't you planning to play Minecraft today?**

**Yes, but... *sigh***

**Chiseki: Oh well, you can always start playing it after writing this, right?**

**Yep! *smiles***

**Summary: Tsuna's family neglects him. His twin abuses him, both verbally and physically away from public's eye. The public itself avoids Tsuna. He would've fallen into depression, had Byakuran and Yuni not decide it would be a fun idea to kick down the Sawada's front door and freeload. ... Wait, what?**

**Warning: AU, OOC (both intentional and unintentional), some people's ages may be tweaked, un-Beta'd**

**Pairings: None**

**Inspired by Triple Layered Sky and Achromatic Sky**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Shining Sun**_

* * *

"C'mon, Tsuna, we're gonna be late!"

Tsuna and Takeshi ran the entire way to school as Byakuran and Yuni tailed them.

The night before, Takeshi had decided to spend the night at Tsuna's house, both of them trying to understand their homework. It turns out, Takeshi is also doing bad in academics, though not as much as Tsuna.

Byakuran and Yuni were rather gleeful to help them with their homework. It turns out, Yuni is also quite smart in her own right, apparently being home tutored by her family and later on Byakuran. Tsuna wanted to ask why was she with Byakuran instead of her family, but chose not to question it, deciding that it's a personal matter.

Byakuran was a great tutor and Yuni was quite helpful, and Tsuna soaked up all the information like a sponge. However, Takeshi was a different matter and Byakuran had to explain a few more times before he understood.

This had continued until late at night, and thus, they overslept.

Which leads to their current predicament.

"EXTREME!"

"Wha-"

Something had crashed into Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Are you alright?" Byakuran, Takeshi and Yuni halted in their tracks and ran towards the crash.

What had crashed into Tsuna was a boy with snowy white hair and a bandage on his nose.

"I-Ite..." Tsuna groaned.

"Oh! I'm sorry to the EXTREME!" the boy exclaimed, jumping up with Tsuna falling in the process.

"I-I'm alright..." the brunet groaned, getting up shakily. Byakuran grabbed him by the arm and helped him up.

"Ne, ne, nii-san, why were you running?" asked Yuni, looking at the newcomer curiously.

"Because I'm EXTREMELY late!" the boy exclaimed.

"Oh! Senpai!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Ara? Takeshi-kun, you know him?" Byakuran prodded curiously.

"EXTREMELY good morning, Yamamoto!" the white-haired boy shouted out. Tsuna resisted the urge to cover his ears.

"Good morning!" Takeshi answered. "And yes, I do. This is Sasagawa Ryohei, captain of the boxing club!"

Tsuna nodded.

"Shouldn't we run?" Byakuran stated. "You three are going to be late!"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "L-Let's go, now!"

They all started running- with Tsuna surprisingly in the lead.

They soon reached the school grounds. Tsuna and Takeshi panted as they fell to their knees. Ryohei was panting a little, too, but he was still standing.

"You two run fast to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed, fist-pumping. "Join my boxing club!"

"Gomen, senpai, but I'm already in the baseball club," Takeshi apologized with a smile.

Ryohei blinked. "Then you! Join my boxing club to the EXTREME!" he was pointing at Tsuna now.

"I-I-I don't think I-I'll b-b-be able t-to land a-a p-p-p-punch..." Tsuna stuttered.

"Meet me after school in the gym to the EXTREME!" he yelled. "See you later!"

And he ran off, presumably to his class.

Takeshi chuckled. "Ahaha... I don't think Senpai was listening."

"I-I guess I'll have t-to m-m-meet him a-after school t-then..." Tsuna sighed.

"Shouldn't you two be getting to class as well?" Byakuran called out. "You've only got 5 minutes!"

Tsuna and Takeshi's eyes widened. "We better hurry!"

As they got up, Tsuna called out to Byakuran. "W-We'll be o-off now!" And the two scrambled for it.

Byakuran chuckled. "Yuni-chan, let's sneak into school and spy on them, ne?"

Yuni nodded enthusiastically. "Hai!"

* * *

Takeshi and Tsuna dashed into class, all the students jumping in surprise.

"Ha... Ha... We arrived on time..." Takeshi panted. Tsuna nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Haha, we're lucky Hibari didn't catch us running!" he stated cheerfully. The brunet nodded in reply.

Then, Takeshi noticed that glares were being sent in the brunet's way.

Takeshi and Tsuna have been friends for a week, and the former of the two learnt of something very unpleasant.

While he was busy drooling on his textbook, his classmates and teachers were treating Tsuna like dirt.

That very discovery kept Takeshi from falling asleep in class ever since.

The baseball player smiled, too sweetly in his classmates' opinion, and then narrowed his eyes.

No one dared to insult Tsuna since then.

It didn't stop people from sending glares his way, though.

"Let's go to our seats, Tsuna," said Takeshi, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him to their seats, glaring back at whoever dared to do so.

It turns out, Takeshi sat right behind Tsuna, which was where Yuni had occupied when he was absent. It made the raven-haired boy wonder even more on how he didn't realize he was there, with his blatantly gravity-defying hair sticking out. It was most likely because he was busy napping, a habit that Takeshi abruptly gave up all together.

As they sat, the teacher entered.

Takeshi yawned, but he made sure not to fall asleep. He didn't want to leave his friend at the mercy of the classroom on his own.

* * *

Ryohei was excited for after school.

How could he not?

The brunet didn't look like much, but there was something powerful hidden in him, just waiting to burst and bloom to its full potential. He could tell, he would grow to be something more, despite his appearance.

He also reminded him of Kyoko.

_Kyoko._

That sent a pang to Ryohei's chest.

His little sister's drifting away from him.

They were as close as siblings could get. Sure, Kyoko disapproved of Ryohei fighting, but that was because she was worried for him, and Ryohei fought to protect her. Nothing could get in between them.

Or so he thought.

Now, though...

They barely spend any time together anymore.

When they are, Kyoko's often daydreaming of something, or staring at a certain boy -Ienari, was it?- and barely pays attention to Ryohei.

Ever since Kyoko met that boy...

Ryohei may be dense, but he isn't blind.

Something just doesn't sit right with him about Sawada Ienari.

He doesn't know what exactly is it that unsettles him, but it's just that something isn't _right, _as if his actions aren't out of genuine kindness, as if he's physically there but is distancing himself at the same time.

Ryohei can't really believe that his sister is being taken away by that Sawada.

Right now, though, his thoughts drift back to the brunet from that morning.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the boy.

While he looked wimpy to some degree, there's also something about him that makes you want to smile in his presence. He could already tell he was very nice.

That may be a lot, especially coming from Ryohei, but he's got eyes.

Speaking of which, Ryohei realized, he never got the boy's name.

_Oh well. I'll just ask him later to the EXTREME!_

* * *

Hana sighed as she listened to the teacher drone on about something or other that she already knew.

Instead, she took this time to think about her best friend, Kyoko.

She's apparently gotten a crush on Sawada Ienari.

Hana felt rather disappointed at that.

She knew that her best friend had always been a hopeless romantic at heart, but to fall in love with a stupid monkey like _that..._

To Hana, it was quite obvious that Sawada was wearing a mask._  
_

She can't really believe that most of the school population are so blind they can't see the truth, that Sawada is not who he says he is. She could see that Sawada was pulling strings like a puppeteer, manipulating everyone into doing what he wants.

She supposes that he's the reason why Dame-Tsuna has such low self-esteem.

Speaking of Dame-Tsuna...

"Better, Sawada," the teacher stated with a surprised look on his face as he gave the homework back to Dame-Tsuna.

There was a red 50 marked on the brunet's papers.

Sawada smiled softly. Hana mentally scoffed. Yeah, sure, 50 was better than his usual marks, but 50 wasn't much. She couldn't blame him, though. The highest he had ever gotten was a 45.

Hana could here many gasps around the room.

"You cheated!" a boy had actually exclaimed. "Dame-Tsuna couldn't get a mark that high!"

"He didn't cheat at all," Yamamoto Takeshi argued with a smile, standing up.

Last week, Yamamoto and Sawada had suddenly become friends. Hana had ignored that fact - monkeys group with monkeys, after all. Though, interestingly enough, it was soon found out that Yamamoto can be very intimidating when need be.

"Byakuran helped him," he finished.

Hana raised an eyebrow. _Byakuran?_

The boy wisely shut up, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of Yamamoto's glares.

Yamamoto smiled brightly, and sat down once more.

As Sawada sat down, Hana couldn't help but smile when she saw the little smile. It was oddly enlightening, she had to admit. Despite Sawada being a self-degrading monkey, Hana decided that he was more tolerable with a smile.

* * *

"You sure about this, Tsuna?" asked Takeshi as they stood at the doorway of the gym.

Tsuna nodded. He didn't want to join the boxing club. He has to explain to Senpai that he doesn't want to join the club.

"Then let's go," said Takeshi as Tsuna opened the door.

Tsuna felt intimidated as stares were sent his way.

"Oh! You're EXTREMELY here!" Sasagawa-senpai exclaimed, running towards the two.

"H-hello, Senpai," Tsuna said softly.

"Oh, yeah! I never EXTREMELY got your name!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi," the brunet muttered.

Ryohei's eyes widened. Sawada?

But he shook the thought out of his head. Sawada is a common name, and even if he was related to Sawada Ienari it wouldn't be fair to take it out on someone unrelated to the matter.

"Have you decided to join my EXTREME boxing club?!" he screamed.

"G-Gomen, Senpai, b-b-but I-I can't join t-the b-b-boxing c-club," Tsuna stuttered.

"Huh?" The boxer looked confused. "Why not?"

"W-well," Tsuna tried to explain. "Y-you see... I-I don't k-k-know how t-to box a-and-"

"It's EXTREMELY simple!" Ryohei declared. "You fight with your fists!"

Tsuna and Takeshi sweatdropped. _That's not much of an explanation..._

"A-and I c-can't land a p-p-punch," he continued.

Ryohei blinked.

"Then let's fight to the EXTREME!" he declared.

"E-eh?" Tsuna was taken aback. "B-but I-I-I don't k-know how to fight!"

But Ryohei didn't hear him, instead choosing to drag him towards the boxing ring.

"H-Hoi!" Takeshi tried to stop Ryohei, but Ryohei's pretty thickheaded when he wants to be.

Tsuna sighed. _No getting out of this one, huh?_

As they entered the ring, Tsuna panicked.

"U-um..." A judge sweatdropped as he saw the situation the brunet got caught up in. "T-Three..."

_What do I do?! What do I do?!_

"Two..."

_U-Um... Maybe if I just-_

"Three! Begin!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as a punch was aimed his way.

_Dodge to the left._

Tsuna had done so.

Suddenly, he found it all going so naturally.

Right, left, duck, sidestep-

_There!_

He tripped Ryohei with his leg, resulting in the white-haired boy falling face-first.

Silence ensued.

"... A-ano..." Tsuna looked at Ryohei worriedly. "A-Are you okay?"

More silence.

Then...

"EXTREME!" he stood up, fistpumping. "You should EXTREMELY join my boxing club!"

"I-Is tripping e-even allowed in b-b-boxing?!" Tsuna exclaimed, side-stepping another punch.

"I-I don't think so..." Takeshi muttered, sweatdropping as he watched the fight continue on.

_But still... Tsuna, that's amazing! _Takeshi thought.

He continued to watch as Tsuna continued dodging all Ryohei's punches, not getting hit by even one.

The judge didn't stop the fight even though Tsuna had tripped Ryohei, which is most likely not allowed in boxing, because he was too busy watching the fight keep going.

Dodge to the left, to the right, duck, sidestep to the right then Tsuna clenched his left hand into a fist and brought it to Ryohei's stomache. The boxer fell once more.

"Gomen, Sasagawa-senpai," said Tsuna. "But I don't want to join the boxing club."

Ryohei's eyes met Tsuna's, and he was taken aback to see a tint of orange in those caramel brown eyes.

He could see a power brewing in those eyes.

"... Uh..." The judge sounded unsure. "The winner is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"E-eh?" And the orange was gone, just like that. "A-ah! G-gomen, Sempai. Daijobio?"

"I'm EXTREMELY fine!" Ryohei exclaimed, standing up. "You should EXTREMELY join my boxing club!"

Tsuna sighed. "Gomen, but no thanks, Sasagawa-senpai."

"You can EXTREMELY call me Onii-san!"

"O-Oniisan?"

"Because you EXTREMELY remind me of Kyoko!"

Tsuna blinked. While he had realized he might be related to Sasagawa Kyoko because of the name, he didn't actually expect them to be related.

"K-Kyoko? You m-mean S-Sasagawa Kyoko? She's i-in my class..." Tsuna muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? What an EXTREME coincidence!" Ryohei stated gleefully. Tsuna nodded.

"I-I guess, Sasagawa-senpai."

"I told you, you can EXTREMELY call me Onii-san, Sawada!"

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Then, call me Tsuna, Onii-san."

And somewhere in the gym, hidden from sight, a certain albino smiled as he and his companion left the gym.

* * *

_The sun hovers above the sky, basking the day in light almost immediately._

* * *

**'As they entered the ring, Tsuna panicked.'**

**And so did I.**

**Honestly? I've never really done an actual, legit fighting scene before. I mean, sure, I've read some good ones and understood, but I honestly don't know if it was good. Um... Please tell me whether if the fighting scene's fine or if I should really consider getting a battle beta (if any of you can make legit battle sequences, please, PLEASE leave a review saying so and if you can help).**

**So... How did I do? :3**

**Zoe: Don't ask me.**

**I'm not asking you.**

**Chiseki: The waiter didn't appear?**

* * *

"Byaku-nii, are you sure we should sneak into Namimori Elementary?" asked the little girl as she sipped her tea. "Won't Kuro-san be angry?"

The waiter stopped in his tracks. Those two were actually considering sneaking into Namimori Elementary? Are they crazy? Don't they know about Hibari Kyoya?!

"Don't worry," the albino reassured. "He won't notice we were even there."

"He won't," the girl deadpanned.

"He won't," and the grin that appeared on the albino's face was really creeping him out. "Trust me."

* * *

**Come on, where does the waiter fit in all this?**

**Zoe: ... *facepalm***

**Shoo, shoo. Don't you two have tea time with Katya and Kaze?**

**Chiseki: True, true. Let's go, Zoe! *drags Zoe by the collar out the door***

**Fun. Anyways, I may or may not update tomorrow, as I still haven't decided exactly what will happen for bonding. Bonding will be very important in this fic, I can't just go timeskipping straight to three years later.**

**Also, just to let you know, _Byakuran is NOT the antagonist of the Future arc._ I'm pretty sure most of you expected this thanks to the trigger event of the story, but just to let you know that doesn't mean the Future arc isn't happening. The antagonist will be replaced. By whom? Figure it out yourself.**

**Thanks to Amy-chan, Yamazaki Kyou, silvermoon170, LaLunaLight, Setsu27, death angel alice, Kiri Kaitou Clover, MageofJuubi, shadowmarialove, kwerli, otaku908 and Neeky-chan for reviewing!**

**Questions:**

**What do you think of Waiter-san?**

**Have you made up your own name for Waiter-san? If so, what is it?**

**Do you think that Waiter-san should be implemented as something more?**

**What did you think of the fez at first and what do you think of it right now?**

**Well, I'm off for the showers, then Minecraft. See ya later!**

* * *

Tsuna gazed at the people before him. "U-um..."

"Well, Tsuna," Byakuran said cheerfully. "These two are my aquaintances from Italy."

The boy with a pineapple hairstyle smirked.

"Tsuna, meet Lancia Draghi and Mukuro Rokudo. They'll be staying in Namimori for a while."

**Next Chapter: The Deceiving Mist**


	8. The Deceiving Mist -Part One-

**-I'm a bastard this way, see. I have no excuses other than a big 'I WARNED YOU' on the first chapter. Seriously. I'm more of a reader than an author, guys. Sorry :c But don't worry, this isn't abandoned, and I doubt will ever be abandoned. I am just a freakin' huge lazybum and I'm stuck on writer's block (SO MANY PROMPTS DAMMIT) and that is likely why I read more than attempt to write sucky attempts at fics. Let us just enjoy this fail attempt at a chapter, and the fic as a whole which you strangely enjoy.**

**Summary: Tsuna's family neglects him. His twin abuses him, both verbally and physically away from public's eye. The public itself avoids Tsuna. He would've fallen into depression, had Byakuran and Yuni not decide it would be a fun idea to kick down the Sawada's front door and freeload. ... Wait, what?**

**Warning: AU, OOC (both intentional and unintentional), some people's ages may be tweaked, un-Beta'd**

**Pairings: None**

**Inspired by Triple Layered Sky and Achromatic Sky**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Deceiving Mist, Part One**_

* * *

As Tsuna and Takeshi left school grounds towards their two waiting companions, Tsuna collapsed.

"T-Tsuna!" Takeshi caught him in time. Byakuran and Yuni ran towards them.

"Tsuna-nii!" Yuni called frantically, shaking him. Byakuran sighed.

"I think he overexerted during that fight with Sasagawa-kun," the albino stated factually, complete with a smile.

"O-overexerted? And how'd you know he fought with Sasagawa-senpai?!"

"Me and Byaku-nii were watching from afar!" said Yuni.

Takeshi twitched. "E-eh?"

Byakuran grinned. "We were spying on you, that's what she's saying."

Takeshi blinked. Then he laughed. "Ahahaha! You did?"

"Yep, but back to the matter at hand." Byakuran bent down and put Tsuna on his back. "I'll be carrying Tsunayoshi-kun horseback."

"Alright," Takeshi grinned. "But what do you mean by he overexerted himself?"

"While it's amazing that he managed to defeat someone who's fought for years like Sasagawa-kun, especially when it's his first time fighting, his body's not used to the actions he did earlier," said Byakuran. "He strained his muscles too much."

"Sou ka?" the raven-haired boy nodded.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself in baseball too," Byakuran warned.

Takeshi tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Practice is good, but if you practice too much you'll end up like Tsunayoshi-kun here and might not be able to play another match for a little while," the albino explained.

Takeshi blinked. It was clear to Byakuran that Takeshi didn't completely understand, but the boy nodded anyway.

Byakuran mentally sighed, but he plastered a smile on his face. "Let's go, ne!"

"Alright!" the boy smiled.

He hoped that the younger boy doesn't end up doing something to hurt himself...

* * *

Hibari had to admit, he was surprised.

He did _not _expect that out of the brunet herbivore.

The clumsy herbivore had dodged all of Sasagawa Ryohei's punches, _gracefully._

The prefect smirked. _The herbivore has more potential than I thought._

He saw, out of the corner of his eye, the herbivore had collapsed.

Hibari sighed. He could tell that the brunet had pushed himself over his limits. He had to give it to him for not fainting until then, though.

The skylark smirked.

He looks forward to the boy's progression.

* * *

"Oyasumi, Byakuran-san, Yuni."

"Oyasumi!"

"Alright, oyasumi, you two."

"Byaku-nii, aren't you going to sleep?" asked Yuni.

"Not just yet," answered Byakuran. "I'm just going to make a call to an aquaintance of mine."

"I-Is that so?" Tsunayoshi muttered. "Alright..." The brunet nodded off.

Yuni cuddled by Tsunayoshi and fell asleep as well.

Byakuran smiled a little, then tapped the number he had memorized in his head.

Putting the phone to his ear, he heard it beep before the sound that signified the man had picked up the phone rung.

**_"Ciao, Byakuran," _**a deep, baritone voice greeted in Italian.

_"Ciao," _the teen greeted back, and the man on the receiving end of the line could just _see _his trademark smile.

_**"What brings you to call me?"** _the man questioned.

_"Well," _he started. _"I was wondering if you could send Mukuro here..."_

* * *

"B-Byakuran-san, w-why a-are we going t-t-t-to the a-airport?" Tsuna stuttered as he and the albino walked to the aforementioned location. Takeshi and Yuni were elsewhere; apparently they wanted to go to the zoo. They wanted Tsuna and Byakuran to come as well, but Byakuran declined, stating that he wants to bring Tsuna to the airport for something.

Byakuran only smiled cheerfully in response.

"D-Does it h-h-have something t-to d-d-do w-with t-the c-c-call y-you m-made last M-M-Monday?" the brunet prodded.

"Spot on, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran agreed.

"W-wait, d-does that m-m-mean w-we're going t-to m-m-meet someone a-at the a-a-airport?" asked Tsuna.

"Yup!" the teen grinned.

_Who could it be? _he thought. _Could he be like Byakuran?_

"S-someone like Byakuran?" Tsuna muttered when he thought that up. While Byakuran is nice and one of the first to not think of him as useless, the marshmallow lover's still downright _creepy _and Tsuna doesn't know if he can handle someone just like him.

"Yes?" Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts.

"N-Nothing," said Tsuna.

"Okay!" the albino said cheerfully. "Come on, let's go!"

Byakuran suddenly grabbed Tsuna's wrist and started running.

"S-Slow down!" the brunet exclaimed as he ran faster to keep up with his friend.

A few minutes later, Tsuna found himself slumping at the entrance of the airport, taking deep breaths.

"B-Byakuran-san... Y-You didn't h-h-have t-to run t-that fast..." Tsuna panted weakly.

The albino blatantly ignored him, instead choosing to look at his watch.

"Hm..." The teen observed the time thoughtfully. "C'mon, they'll arrive soon!"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna was pulled onto his feet.

"Let's hurry!" Byakuran whined.

"H-hai..." said Tsuna as he was pulled into the airport-

And the next thing he knew, the brunet had crashed smack into someone. The brunet fell, rubbing his head.

"Ite..." Tsuna groaned. He looked up to see a boy with indigo-colored hair in a pineapple spike.

"G-Gomen," he apologized as he got back up.

"Ah, hello!" Byakuran greeted the boy.

"Byakuran-san," the boy greeted curtly.

Tsuna blinked. "A-Ano, Byakuran-s-san, d-do you know this person?"

"Hai," Byakuran affirmed.

"Oh?" A man with tan skin and spiked-out slick black hair raised an eyebrow. _"Who may this be, Byakuran?"_

Tsuna blinked. The man had spoken in a different language, so Tsuna didn't understand what he said.

_"This is my friend and surrogate brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada," _said Byakuran, gesturing to Tsuna. The brunet blinked.

Tsuna gazed at the people before him. "U-Um..."

"Well, Tsuna," Byakuran chirped cheerfully. "These two are acquaintances of mine from Italy."

The boy with the pineapple hairstyle smirked.

"Meet Rokudo Mukuro and Draghi Lancia. They'll be staying in Namimori for a while."

Tsuna blinked.

_E-EEEEEEHHHH?!_

* * *

"Oh, and over there's my favorite restaurant- Waiter-san is a nice man, really -and that's-"

Mukuro nodded as he looked around, wondering why he agreed to this in the first place.

Oh, right.

Because he was wondering why in the six hells is Byakuran in _Japan _of all places and why exactly does he want him there.

The illusionist was curious, so he went along with it and left Ken and Chikusa in Italy. He'll come back later- as manipulative as he is, he actually _does _care about them as much as he'd like to deny it- but he wanted to quench his curiosity and, because eleven year olds can't go on public airplanes by themselves, went with Lancia.

He was quite surprised when he found that the albino was hanging around with a brunet with large, doe-like caramel brown eyes and the fluffiest hair he had ever felt.

... He just had to touch it, alright?

Moving on _(R-Rokudo-san, w-w-why are you ruffling my hair?""Kufufufu... No reason in particular.")_, he's not sure why Byakuran is hanging around with a child who trips on his own two feet and stutters all the time. There was absolutely nothing impressive about him at all.

"-where Takeshi-kun lives. Mukuro-kun, are you listening?"

Mukuro blinked as Byakuran started to wave a hand in front of his face. He slapped it away.

"There's no need to wave a hand in front of my face, Byakuran-san," stated Mukuro politely. "I was just... Daydreaming."

The albino blinked. "Oh. Alright then, let's move-"

He was promptly interrupted.

"Yo, Byakuran!" A boy with raven black hair called out, running towards him along with a little girl with green hair. As they got closer, Mukuro realized the girl was Yuni, Byakuran's current charge.

"Ah, Takeshi-kun!" Sawada smiled.

"Ara." Byakuran smiled cheerfully. "Takeshi-kun, I thought you and Yuni-chan were at the zoo?"

"We were," said Yuni. "But it got too boring without you and Tsuna-nii!"

Sawada blushes, scratching the back of his head as Byakuran laughs.

"Sou ka? Then come with us, both of you," he suggested. "Mukuro-kun, Lancia-san, this is Yamamoto Takeshi, and I believe that I have introduced you both to Yuni before."

"Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-kun," said Lancia, crouching down to meet Yamamoto's eyes. _"It's been a while, Yuni."_

"I think you should speak in Japanese, Lancia-san." Yuni twiddled her fingers. "Tsuna-nii and Takeshi-nii don't know Italian, and Byaku-nii and I always talk in Japanese, even before this!"

"If you insist," Lancia chuckled. Mukuro blinked, and turned to Byakuran. _"You and Yuni speak in Japanese with each other?" _he asked incredulously.

"I encourage it," answered Byakuran, amusement clearly evident in his voice. "You should really speak in Japanese here too, Mukuro-kun!"

Mukuro rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's not very nice~" said Byakuran, a mixture of singsong and mock offence in his tone.

"A-ano..." Sawada interrupted. "Shouldn't w-we m-m-move o-on now?"

"True," Lancia agreed. "Come on, Mukuro."

"Hai, Lancia-sempai," he agreed as they all walked along-

_Groan~_

-only to be stopped by a rather loud noise.

"... Ahaha," Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "That was me... I guess all that running around made me hungry!"

"Oh, really?" Byakuran raised an eyebrow. "Now that I think about it, I'm rather hungry myself. Why don't we go to that restaurant again?"

A faint grumbling sound came from Yuni. She blushed.

"... I guess," she agreed.

"I-I guess we could go there," Sawada mumbled. "It's nearing lunch time..."

"Then come on!" the albino promptly hoisted the boy over his shoulder.

"E-Eh?!" the brunet squeaked.

Mukuro couldn't help but burst out laughing as Byakuran walked over to the restaurant, carrying Sawada as he helplessly dangled from over the albino's shoulder.

* * *

**It's more shorter than I would have liked, but I decided that I put you off. Anyway, that's part one for you, so...**

**I'm just going to warn you, since Chapter One wasn't really much of a warning, I'm more of a reader than a writer. Don't worry, I'll still update it, but I'm going to admit head-on; The Deceiving Mist is a wild card. I don't exactly know how to do a few scenes, and the way the layout is right now is sort of hard to direct where to go, what to ask, and such. I should just post that my update for this story- along with any others that I might have- are all erratic. Maybe I'll go on update streak like the _previous seven chapters _or maybe it'll take me one, two, who-knows-how-many months to update.**

**Also, another reason why I decided to cut it short is because school is starting tomorrow. Yeah... :x I'm anticipating tomorrow, and yet I feel 'meh'. ... What is wrong with me?**

**Anywho, some parts were written very slowly, bit by bit, but today I somehow got the same rush I did for the other seven chapters and wrote by whim. It didn't last long though when I tried to imagine how the restaurant scene would work out. Where was this rush the entire holiday?!**

**I want to do a Waiter-san omake sooooooo baaaaad, but I can't because I haven't reached the restaurant yet :x**

**Also, I had an amazing plot bunny a little while back. A crossover, and I'm so shocked no one thought of it before it's been on my mind for I-don't-even-know-how-long. I planned on adding it to the plot bunny heap, but the idea's so awesome I can't help but want to claim it for myself. It's _original, _it's _unique, _and most importantly it's not even a twist on a cliché like this one. I'd love to spoil the entire plot, dears, but that isn't really fair game now is it? xD**

**I think someone had offered me help in a review. I'm going to check on that after this.**

**Last but not least, look out for _Yoake, Yugure _which I can't confirm which fandom it'll be in just yet!**


End file.
